


Random Access Memory

by Winter_Lights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lights/pseuds/Winter_Lights
Summary: Thanks to being struck by lightning, storm chaser and former Overwatch scientist Hadley Sparks doesn't remember much of her time based at the organization's Watchpoint: Gibraltar. She faces an uphill battle as she struggles to regain her memories and find her place among the recalled Overwatch members, especially as one member gets closer than she ever thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

 

Texas Panhandle – April, 2075

 

“Hey, that’s storm’s about to drop! We gotta to go!” I yelled as I threw open the passenger door of our SUV and pointed East to Steven, our pilot. I could feel the usual adrenaline rush hitting, electrifying my body and making me hyperaware of everything around me. Behind me I heard two more doors close and saw Travis, our cameraman, and Elsie, our photographer, quickly buckling themselves.

Steven hit the gas and we tore off the side of the road. I scanned the sky for more development. I loved these moments. The weather was my passion, a passion that helped me forget the devastation our great nation had suffered during the Omnic Crisis. I was only two when the Crisis started, but twelve when it ended, and I could still recall the fear my parents lived with during the war. Every now and then, I could see the rusted shell of an Omnic lying in a field of cotton. That made looking to the sky so nice. The sky was constant. There were no remnants of war there, no constant reminders of what everyone had lost and the smaller skirmishes that still continued to break out from time to time. The sky was safe.

A bolt of lightning charged across the clouds as we raced to get into position. It felt good to be chasing with my old team again.

Steven pulled off the road, several other chaser cars already stationed along the highway. I hopped out, a hand-held weather station clutched in my right hand, small computer in the right. “Data’s coming in!” I yelled excitedly.

I saw Travis roll his eyes. He loved to rib me about my excitability, but how could I not be excited when Mother Nature herself was about to give us her most amazing and violent show?

“Hadley! West!” Travis called.

I focused my gaze where he pointed and saw a rotating wall cloud with a small funnel beginning to form. “Come on, you got this…” I muttered under my breath.

I found myself absentmindedly and nervously rubbing a pendant at my neck. It was almost my talisman, in a way, though it hadn’t brought much luck to the organization it once stood for. Though my time with Overwatch had ended a few years earlier when it collapses under the infighting of its field operatives and the UN’s banning of its operations, I still wanted to make progress in my field. It was my way to continue saving lives.

The clouds swirled and bubbled like a boiling pot of water. Finally, the funnel descended.

“Touchdown!” Travis yelled, hoisting his camera onto his shoulder.

I raised my weather instrument into the air and moved away from the car, towards a barbwire fence keeping trespassers out of the field. I wished it wasn’t there. I glanced back at my team, then stepped over the fence with slow, careful motions.

“Hadley, what are you doing?” I heard Elsie call from behind me.

 “Dammit, Hadley, get out of that field! You’re trespassing!”  Travis yelled.

“I have to get away from the cars! I can’t have them messing up wind patterns!” I didn’t even know if they heard me, but I didn’t care. Ahead of me, a tornado was on the ground, and I was dead set on getting this data.

I was mesmerized. My heart was pounding in my ears, but I barely noticed it. The thin column twisted and turned on the ground, kicking up dirt and grass in the distance. I felt hypnotized, almost unable to move. Seeing a tornado never got old.

I glanced over at the computer screen. Everything was working properly. I smiled. This was going to be a great day.

And then everything went white.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – May, 2077

“Winston, Sparks still has not responded to the recall.” A soft, electronic voice said as a large gorilla wearing rectangular black glasses flipped through a case file on the computer system. He was slumped over the keyboard, his white armored suit clicking against the desk occasionally.

“I know.” He sighed. He switched the screen back to an image of a glowing, spinning, orange globe. A single marker remained: Sparks – Texas.

“I’ll have to look into this.” Winston muttered. He had worked directly with the bright atmospheric scientist during her time at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. On the day they ended operations, he had run into her emptying the locker with her last name on it. She had her platinum blond hair pulled up in a ponytail that bobbed as she worked.

“Hey, Sparks.” He said with a friendly, if sad wave.

She turned. “Oh, hi Winston.” She replied. She finished packing her belongings in a large box. “Mind giving me a hand?”

Winston laughed. “I told you not to bring so much equipment. We have plenty here.” He corrected himself. “Had.”

There was a long silence.

Winston picked up the box. “Come on, let’s get you to the transport.”

They walked in silence for a bit, then Sparks spoke up. “Winston, I’m sorry this is happening. I know how much Overwatch means to you. I haven’t been around long, but what you’re doing is right.”

Winston grunted in reply. “Maybe someday, Overwatch will live again.”

They stopped in front of the transport. Only a few others were left. Most had already flown home, but Sparks had insisted on staying until the end.

Winston handed the box off to one of the workers loading the cargo hold. He felt a gentle hand pat the top of his much larger hands.

 “If it does, I want to be a part of it.” Sparks said. She gave him a hug. “Good luck.”

Winston sighed as he tugged himself away from his memory. They really were a family, and it hurt to not have her around when he knew she wanted it.

“Athena, try searching her name.” He said. “Something must have happened. I don’t think she would ignore our call.”

The computer screen began to flash as results flipped by, until Athena stopped on a two year old news article from a Texas newspaper.

Winston’s heart dropped as he read the headline.

**LOCAL STORM CHASER HADLEY SPARKS CRITICALLY INJURED BY LIGHTNING STRIKE**

Below, her familiar, determined face smiled at him in full color.

“Is she…” He started

“Dead?” Athena finished. “No, but it appears her injuries were so severe that they have had her in stasis ever since. No one can help her.”

Winston’s eyes narrowed. “WE can help her.” He said with resolve. “She’s family. Get Angela up here and get a group ready. We’re going to Texas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Watchpoint: Gibraltar May, 2077

 

I awoke with a bright light in my face. “Where am I?” My throat was dry and my voice was horse. The light hurt, like I was staring straight into the sun.

“She’s awake! Quick, find Winston!” A woman said from beside me. She had a strong accent, but I couldn’t quite place where it was from.

“Will you turn off that damn light?” I croaked and squeezed my eyes closed. “Wait, Winston?” I asked. A hazy memory formed in my mind, but before I could grasp it, the memory vanished. Why was that name so familiar? I tried to remember something else, like where I was before I was here, wherever here was. But no matter how much I fought, nothing came. The last thing I remembered was being in a hotel with my chasing crew. What happened to me?

I heard heavy, thudding steps approaching. The light went off and I slowly opened my eyes again. A huge face hung over me – a gorilla with black glasses. He was so familiar. We knew each other. I was sure of that, but I couldn’t place from where.

“Sparks!” He said, with a happy smile. “You made it! And you cut your hair!”

“Made it?” I asked. “Why are ya’ll so worried? What happened to me?” I combed my hand through my short, wavy hair.

The woman, tall and blond with her hair pulled back in a short ponytail, helped me sit up. “Do you remember?”

I shook my head. “No. Please, what’s happening?”

“You were struck by lightning two years ago.” The gorilla explained. “But, you’re okay now. It’s great to see you again. You’re back now, just like you wanted.”

Confusion welled up in me. TWO YEARS? Lightning? I was struck by lightning two years ago? I tried to find an anchor memory, but I found that a lot was hazy at best. And what did the gorilla mean by seeing me again, and how could I possibly be back just like I wanted?

“Just like I wanted? I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It looks like the lightning affected her memory.” The woman explained. “Lightning can do that." She looked at me. "Can you remember anything from before the accident?”

“Yes.” I replied instantly. “I remember a lot. I remember being a kid, I remember the Omnic Crisis, I remember college, I remember being a storm chaser…”

“But you don’t remember Overwatch.” The gorilla finished, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Well, of course I remember Overwatch.” I said defensively. “Who could forget the heroes who saved the world?”

The woman looked awkwardly at the gorilla, but he brightened. “You were one of our scientists before we were shut down by the Petras Act.” He explained. “Hadley Sparks, pioneer in using weather cloaking for our operations, especially covert. We were proud to have you as part of our atmospheric sciences team.”

“I was part of Overwatch?” I asked, more to myself than to the two with me. Suddenly, a single memory became clear. A meeting in a room overlooking the sea. “You’re Winston!” I said. “Winston, I remember!”

Winston approached the bed and I hugged him.

“What did you remember?” He asked.

“A meeting you were leading.” I answered.

He nodded and smiled.

“That's progress.” The woman said.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Winston said, moving to stand with her. “This is Dr. Angela Zeigler, also known as Mercy. I don’t think you ever met, but she’s our head of medicine. She saved your life.”

I gave her a grateful smile. “I can’t thank you enough.”

She smiled, but was all business. “Let’s get you up and moving. We need to make sure there are no other neurological issues besides the memory loss.”

\-----------------------------------------------

After spending hours letting Dr. Zeigler run tests on me, I was taken to a room that could only be described as akin to a one-person dorm room. The woman leading me was short and stocky, with a positive smile. A robot she called Snowball hovered around her. She introduced herself as Mei.

“I have a ton I want to ask you!” She said as we parted. “But get some sleep, first. Snowball and I will still be here tomorrow.”

When I was alone in my room, I found a mirror and stared at myself. I sure didn’t look thirty-five. Perhaps stasis had slowed my aging, but there also wasn’t much difference between thirty-three and thirty-five. I had missed two birthdays, two Christmases, two New Year’s days. I felt tears welling in my eyes. What about my friends? My family? Where were they? Did they even know I was okay?

As I turned away, a bright red mark on the side of my neck caught my eye. I pulled down my white shirt collar and saw that it continued down my shoulder. I recognized it instantly. A Lichtenberg figure. I raised my shirt and saw that it continued down across my back, a feathery pattern left by the lightning on my skin. Being in stasis had preserved it.

I really was struck by lightning.

As I sat on my bed, I tried again to recall what happened. Though I couldn’t remember what I was doing when the strike happened, I did remember more about being in the hotel.

Travis had asked if we wanted to chase in Hale County the next day. I looked at the forecast maps and nodded.

It was such a fleeting memory, but I was glad that it seemed to be getting clearer. Maybe my memory would recover. Maybe I would remember more about my time with Overwatch.

As I lay in bed that night, I wasn't able to sleep. The missing two years, the missing memories, all of it made me feel nervous. I hated not knowing. I hated feeling so completely helpless. I had faced down tornadoes, this should be nothing. But, I still couldn't stop the spinning in my mind. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping the next day would bring answers.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I spent the next few days reading news from the years I missed.  I spent time getting to know Mei, catching up with Winston, and working with Dr. Zeigler to try to recover more of my memories. However, she warned me that it would be a long process, and some memories might be lost forever.

“I can only heal so much.” She sighed.

Sometimes, it still felt like walking through a fog.

A week later, the team left for a mission. I had been advised to stay in the base, but I couldn’t keep to myself anymore. I needed to be outside. I needed to see the sky. I climbed the rocks around the base. The wind stung my face, but it felt right. It felt real. I watched the ocean crash against the rocks. The height gave me a bit of a rush, and I felt at peace for the first time since I woke up at the Watchpoint.

I touched the marking on my neck absentmindedly. Soon it would fade, and there would be no physical reminder of what happened. I sighed. What was I going to do?

I heard steps behind me and turned quickly. Mei stared up at me. I was surprised that she had followed me. She climbed the last few boulders and sat down next to me.

“Hey, Sparks. Are you okay?”

I looked away. “I guess. I just feel  a little lost, ya know?”

“I understand. More than you realize.” Mei said comfortingly. “I was in cryostasis for nine years in Antarctica. Waking up to the world passing you by is scary. You’re not alone.”

I smiled. Mei was the closest friend I had besides Winston, but Winston still felt more like my boss than my friend. “How did you cope?”

She looked out over the water. “I kept moving forward. It was hard, but I tried to be positive.” She laughed. “Good thing I had Snowball for when I started to feel alone or that no one understood what I’d been through.”

Her little robot chortled from the pack on her back.

“You’re not on the mission today.” I said, more of a statement than a question.

“We always leave a few people behind to make sure the place is looked after.” Her eyes darkened. “Talon attacked Winston here not too long ago. And someone’s been killing former Overwatch members. We have to make sure to protect this place. It’s all we have now.”

I sighed. “I can’t believe I worked here and hardly remember it. I feel like a stranger in a place where I should feel at home.”

Mei reached into her pocket. She pulled out a medallion in the shape of the Overwatch logo. It was attached to a necklace chain. “Winston said you were wearing this when you were struck. The doctors kept it with your things.

I was shocked that I instantly recognized it. “My necklace!”

She placed it in my hand. “They give you those when you join Overwatch.” Mei explained.

I didn’t remember receiving it, but in all of the memories that returned, I was wearing it, always touching it, fiddling with it. It was like a rock in a stormy sea, something to anchor myself to. I closed my fingers around it and squeezed it, feeling it’s warmth from being in Mei’s pocket. It was as if part of me I didn’t realize I’d even lost had returned.

“Thanks, Mei. That really means a lot.”

We looked out over the ocean together. Thanks to Mei’s kindness over the past week, I was starting to feel less alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, I found myself in the old locker room of the base. A locker with my name on it still sat there, covered in dust. I ran my hand along it. I remembered it, at least a little. I remember it always being full of equipment and never having enough room to use it properly.

Heavy steps grew louder behind me.

“I helped you unload that.”

Winston entered the room, lumbering slowly towards me. He smiled and looked around the room. “I don’t come in here often anymore.” He pushed his glasses back up to his eyes and stopped next to me. “That was the day you told me you wanted to come back to Overwatch if it ever came back. You loved what you did.”

“I wish I could remember what I did.” I said, laughing a bit. A little humor was going a long way to help me stay positive.

Winston laughed too. “You once had Blackwatch use a hurricane for cover! Reyes said you were insane, but it worked, and the mission was a success.” A shadow crossed his face, but it was gone in an instant. “Do you want to re-join Overwatch? Officially? You don’t have to, and I’ll understand if you don’t want to. You don’t remember any of your time here, so I can’t expect you to want to stay.”

I froze. Did I want to stay? Part of my heart was calling me to return to the Great Plains for the end of the severe weather season. But part of me wanted to stay here, to learn more about my time with Overwatch.

“Let me think about it.” I answered. I wasn’t ready to make that decision yet.

Winston nodded.

I didn’t notice when he left the room. I was trying too hard to keep myself from crying again. I had already developed a soft spot for this oddball, ragtag group of hero has-beens trying to make the world a better place, even with the United Nations barring them from doing so, but I still didn’t quite feel like I belonged.

I thought back to my family. I wanted to see them. I wanted desperately to see them. I pulled out my phone, given to me by Winston and Dr. Ziegler to see if I could search their current numbers. I found their obituaries.

My parents were dead.

My tears flowed in earnest as I read the article detailing a horrific winter car crash in our home town of Wichita Falls. “Mom…Dad…” I whispered through my sobs. They even mentioned me in the article, being kept in stasis at a Houston hospital. I slid down the wall and hit the ground a little harder than I intended. I buried my face in my knees, holding the phone with the article tight to my chest.

Mei found me.

“Sparks, are you okay?” She exclaimed, rushing to my side. She knelt, and I looked up at her through bleary eyes. I couldn’t speak. I just shook my head.

She coaxed me to my feet. “Come on, let’s go back to your room.”

“I’d rather be alone right now.” I whispered.

“You can be alone, but at least somewhere comfortable, okay?”

She didn’t ask what was wrong. She didn’t question finding another grown woman crying in a corner. She just took my arm and led me back inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed in a blur. The footing I had found disappeared and I felt like I was plummeting into nothing. Others in the group comforted me the best they could.

My state of despair made me crave my days on the plains. I wanted to feel the rush of chasing a monster tornado again. But, there’s nothing like that at the Watchpoint.

I began spending more time on the rocks alone with my thoughts. My family was gone, my scars were fading, and now it was time to find a new path in my life.

The ocean crashed against the cliffs, sending water spraying on me. It was cold and smelled of salt. Another memory returned. I was standing very near the same place, watching a transport land. A man with white hair and only the faintest hint of blond was standing next to me. He was older, but still full of energy. “They did a good job getting the refugees out.” He said. His voice was gruff and sounded serious, but I could see glowing pride in his smile. “I hope someday, the world won’t need us anymore. But until then, everyone in this organization has a part to play.”

The memory faded and I couldn’t remember anything else the mysterious stranger said. But his words bounced around in my brain.

I had once loved this place. It was once my home. It was a place of hope. It was a place of safety. Maybe it could be that way again.


	3. Chapter 3

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – June, 2077

 

Later that day, I told Winston I wanted to stay.

We were in his office. Afternoon light brightened the room, which was tidy, except for books piled on the desk next to his computer and a stack of peanut butter jar lids.

He was overjoyed. “I’m so glad to have you back, Sparks! Now, let’s get you a lab set up. We’ll get the old Doppler updated and-”

I cut him off. “I’d like to be a field operative.”

He turned. “What?”

“I want in on the action this time. You can’t tell me it wouldn’t be a good idea to have a weather expert on the team.” I pushed. “I can sit here in a lab, or I can be with ya’ll on the ground, but I think I know which one will benefit the team more.”

Winston thought for a moment. “We always need more boots here at the base, and you’re untrained…”

“Then train me, Winston. I’m willing to learn.” Frustration rose in me.

“If the lady wants to train, let ‘er.”

That voice was new.

Winston looked past me. “McCree, you’re early.”

“Got back from Arizona a bit faster than expected.” He replied.

I turned around to get a better look at the newcomer with the slow, southern drawl. He was taller, broad shouldered, with a beard and dark hair that gave him a lion-like look. He had warm brown eyes partially obscured by a wide-brimmed hat, and wore a red and gold serape wrapped around his shoulders. Two large revolvers hung at his hips. His look was completed by a pair of brown chaps and dark leather boots with silver spurs that clinked as he walked into the room.

Winston huffed and turned back to me. “Fine. We’ll train you. But, we’ll have to find where you’re most capable.”

McCree leaned against a wall next to the window.

Winston turned to his computer. “Athena, will you let Dr. Ziegler know that Sparks is going to shadow her for a few days?”

“Of course.” Athena answered.

“And you’ll need to know how to defend yourself.”  Winston continued. He looked at McCree who was looking to his side out the window. “You can help her learn her way around weapons.”

“Huh? Oh, sure. Not a problem.” He said nonchalantly.

 “McCree was with Blackwatch in the past.” Winston explained. “He’s the best shot on the team. If anyone can teach you, it’s him.”

McCree simply nodded. It made sense to me that someone like him had once been a part of Blackwatch. He was quiet and looked serious.

“Alright, let me talk to McCree.” Winston said.

I nodded. As I left the room, Athena called to me.

“Sparks, Dr. Ziegler says you can come up and start learning now if you like.”

I smiled. This was definitely going to be interesting.

When I arrived in the medical bay, Dr. Ziegler was busy laying out small supplies from what appeared to be a first aid kit. Bandages, gauze, and other items littered the table top. I waved. “Hey, Dr. Ziegler.”

She turned. “Right on time, Sparks. Here, take a look at all of this. We’ll be going over the basics of field first aid today.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I spent the next week training with Dr. Ziegler. She said I showed promise, but she didn’t think my place would be in the medical bay.

McCree was gone most of that time, so instead, I learned defensive exercises with another member of the team. He was already a large man, towering over all of us except Winston. But in his Crusader suit, Reinhardt Wilhelm was truly majestic.

We were outside near the comm tower one afternoon.

“Remember,” he said, “Sometimes the best offense is a good defense.”

I watched him intently.

“Dodge these strikes.” He said, and lifted his massive hammer. He took a ready position, as did I.

The strike came faster than I expected and I threw myself to the side, ending up in the dirt. I hardly had time to breathe before I heard the swish of the hammer again, and I rolled away, straight into the metal siding of one of the buildings. Pain exploded in my head. I cringed as my hand flew to my forehead.

“Are you okay, Miss Sparks?” He asked. He held out a huge, metal hand to help me to my feet. He may have looked formidable, but he was always kind.

I took his hand, still smarting from the blow. “I’ll be okay.” I said. “I’ve definitely seen worse.”  My thoughts strayed to the marks on my body. They were almost gone. I felt a pang of sadness. They had slowly become a part of me.

“Reinhardt, do you know where I can find a tattoo parlor around here?” I asked as I dusted myself off.

He shook his head. “I don’t, unfortunately. But McCree might. You should ask him.” He hoisted his hammer over his shoulder. “Do you want to try again?”

The pain in my head began to subside. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I can do another.” I steadied myself and took up my defensive pose again.

Again and again, I ended up in the dirt, and again and again, Reinhardt helped me to my feet to try again. He was surprisingly patient with me, almost fatherly. My heart ached, thinking of my own parents. Suddenly, my eyes were a blur and tears spilled from the corners as I continued to dodge.

“Are you okay?” Reinhardt asked.

“I’m fine.” I said and insisted that we keep trying. I gritted my teeth against the pain. “I’m going to save lives.” I told myself. “They will be so proud.”  These thoughts didn’t do much to ease my suffering, but they drove me.

Reinhardt finally called an end to the session. “You shouldn’t be doing this.” He said. “Look at you, you’re covered in scrapes and I think some of those will bruise. Go see Angela. Get healed up.” His voice was full of support and compassion.

I nodded, trying to ignore how much my hips hurt from hitting the ground hard. I certainly wasn’t getting any younger. As I limped away, I did my best to keep my eyes dry. Reinhart had made me feel like I was a part of a family for the first time in two weeks. I sniffed a bit as I walked inside.

Dr. Ziegler quickly got me patched up and feeling better physically, but she could tell I’d been crying.

“Grief is a difficult emotion.” She said, her voice comforting. She placed a hand on my shoulder. “I may be younger than you, but I’ve certainly experienced my fair share. It will fade in time. For now, don’t hold it in. Do what you need to do.”

I nodded as she lectured. Before long, she had me fixing imaginary wounds on holograms, and it was only after an hour that I realized she had been distracting me to make me feel better all along.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On Friday, McCree returned. I ran into him in the hallway on my way to see Mei.

“McCree.” I said, stopping him. “Reinhart said you’d know where to get a tattoo around here.”

He smelled like cigar and salt. He must have just come back from a smoke.

McCree raised an eyebrow. “Of course I’d be the one he’d say knew. But, he’s right. It’s a bit of a hole-in-the-wall, but it’ll do. I’ll give ya the address later.”

He tipped his hat to me and continued down the hall. “See ya at shootin’ practice.”

I wasn’t looking forward to it. Someone like him would probably rather pull teeth than teach a rookie like me. I mentally prepared myself for what could be a very rough session.

I was supposed to meet McCree at noon in the old rocket launch site. Mei rolled her eyes when I told her. “Sounds like McCree.” She said with a laugh.

I walked through the complex until I arrived. He was already there, setting up and adjusting targets. He heard my footsteps as I approached. Mei was behind me. She insisted on seeing McCree give a shooting lesson.

“S’bout time!”  He said, crossing his arms over his body. “Can’t wait all day.”

Mei plopped down on the steps behind us. A blue flash caught my attention, and I noticed Lena Oxton take a seat next to Mei. “Wouldn’t miss you giving a shooting lesson!” She called to McCree.

“You should probably take some notes!” He said back with a laugh.

Lena shot at him with a finger pistol, to which he replied with an exaggerated, “Oh, ya got me!”

I laughed. McCree had caught me off guard. I had thought of him as too serious for his own good, but as it turned out, he was definitely much more easy-going than I anticipated. He was still dressed in his ridiculous cowboy getup, though this time, he was missing his body armor, favoring a tan button up shirt with the serape draped over his shoulders.

“Alright, Sparky. Step up.” He called to me.

I frowned at the nickname. “That’s gonna stop right now.”

“You’ll have to earn it, rookie.” He said back, his smirk an obvious challenge. He might be laid back, but he wasn’t going to take any sass from me.

“First, stance.” He pulled out one of his revolvers. “We’ll start with both hands. Stand like me.”

I watched him place his left foot slightly out in front of his right a little wide, and tried to copy him.

“Now, pretend you’re holdin’ a gun.”

I felt silly, but I did as I was told.

“Wrong.” He said. “You’re back’s too straight. You wanna be a smaller target and give yourself some support to make up for the recoil.”

He leaned forward a bit, and I did the same.

He looked me over, eyes narrowed.  “Open your stance a bit more.”

I moved my left foot out a little.

“That’s it.”

I smiled. This wasn’t so hard.

“Now, here’s a pistol. Don’t point it at anythin’ you aren’t willin’ to shoot.” He said, and shoved the revolver into my hand.

It was cold and heavy in hand. I felt a rush of exhilaration as I marveled at the detail on it. As far as guns went, it was beautiful. I had only shot the family rifle a few times growing up. This was an entirely new experience. It was just barely too big for one hand, but with two, I could handle it easily.

“Now, stance, aim, and fire.” He said.

Slowly, I took up the pose, trying to force everything back into the position he had showed me. I took a deep breath, and when I was ready, I pulled the trigger.

I wasn’t prepared for the amount of recoil the gun had. The bullet sang through the air, and struck a metal pillar far above the target.

“How’d that feel?” He asked.

“Terrible.” I replied, my arms still tensed.

“Lesson two, aim and pull the trigger slowly.” He said.

“Could have said that before.” I muttered, a little irritated.

“Ya gotta feel a bad shot first. Now ya know.” He chuckled.

I felt my face grow hot. Was he just having some fun at my expense?

“Try again, Sparky. This time, slow trigger.”

 “Come on, Sparks! You can do it!” I heard Lena shout from behind.

I aimed again, made sure my feet were correct, leaned into the shot, and blinked. I pulled the trigger slowly, but I still felt my hands jerk up at the last second, anticipating the recoil. This time, the bullet was in line with the target, but way too high.

“Better.” He said with a smile.

“You should give her a demonstration!” Mei shouted.

McCree looked back. Both Mei and Lena were clapping.

“Well, I guess I can’t turn down an audience request.” He said. “You may wanna back up.”

I handed him the gun and took a few steps back to the side.

He reloaded the barrel, then raised his gun, right handed, and used his left hand to steady it. Somehow, I hadn’t noticed before, but his entire lower left arm had been replaced with glowing robotics. I felt a pang of sympathy for him and wondered what had happened.

I blinked and it was over; six shots, six holes in each of the targets, dead center.

I quickly wiped the shock off my face, trying to keep cool. This man could kill someone faster than they could react. Part of me was terrified, and part of me was extremely impressed. “Damn, McCree. Winston wasn’t kidding.” I said.

He took one last second, the lowered the gun and put it away in a holster at his hip.

Behind us, Mei clapped and Lena whooped.

McCree grabbed his second pistol and handed it to me. “Let’s keep tryin’.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was late afternoon when McCree finally called an end to practice. I was exhausted, sweaty, and my arms were almost as sore as the day I had practiced with Reinhardt. Lena and Mei followed me back to the team barracks.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.” Mei assured me.

“Hey, I wanna to do something later. You both in?” I asked them.

“Depends on what we’re doing.” Lena laughed.

I pointed to the marks on my neck. “I want these to stay. McCree gave me the address of a tattoo parlor in town.”

“Oh, sure, love! That’s awesome, actually! I’m in!” Lena said.

Mei also nodded. “Of course I’ll come. This will be fun!”

“Girls night!” Lena shouted excitedly.

I smiled. Despite the pain of knowing I was all that was left of my family, things were becoming easier through the care and love of my new friends.

I quickly cleaned up and put on a pair of yoga pants and a loose tank top. My hair constantly curled in the humidity by the sea, so I again decided to let it dry on its own. After a few minutes of make-up, I was ready to go.

Lena secured a vehicle. It was simple and unmarked. We couldn’t draw attention to ourselves.

Mei was sitting in the passenger seat, and I hopped into the back.

“We’re off!” Lena said and we headed out, maybe a little faster than we should have, but Lena kept us safely on track.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


We had an absolute blast. It was the fun I needed to really begin to feel normal again. Lena was funny and told me all about her girlfriend, Emily. Mei told stories of her time at Ecopoint Antarctica. I told them about what I could remember of my early days of storm chasing.

They kept my mind off the needles that constantly scraped my neck and back. After four hours, the outline was done.

I fastened my bra on and looked in the mirror the tattoo artist provided. Bright electric blue outlined the barely visible red feathered pattern. I was a survivor, and now I had this to forever remind me of what I had overcome and the long road that still lay ahead of me.

“We can fill it in, but you’ll have to come back later.” The artist said as I turned back to her.

I slipped the shirt on and saw how the marks covered the right side of my neck and right shoulder. I smiled. It made me feel strong to show the marks.

We returned to the Watchpoint late, and Lena and Mei headed for their rooms, all three of us completely wiped out from the day. My back hurt, and I knew sleeping would probably be difficult. I showered to rinse the ink, then put on loose clothes. I forced myself to sleep on my stomach that night. It was uncomfortable, but I finally fell asleep and dreamed of the ocean slamming the rocks of Gibraltar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update! I know this story has been kind of slow so far, but it's finally starting to pick up this chapter and next. Please enjoy!

Watchpoint: Gibraltar -  June, 2077

 

My lessons progressed smoothly, with the exception of my shooting. McCree’s frequent absences left me practicing with Lena most often, and sometimes Dr. Zeigler, though she was mostly in charge of getting my stamina and fitness up to par. Lena also worked with me on basic hand-to-hand combat, her shocking speed getting the best of me every time. I spent a lot of time on the ground, and even more time with Dr. Zeigler getting bruises healed.

“You should be more careful.” She warned. “I know someone else who liked to tackle problems head on like you, and he paid dearly for it.”

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. “I only want to improve.” I said defensively.

“You’ve improved a lot already.” She continued. “But, you’ll hold yourself back if you don’t take care of yourself. Don’t be stubborn.”

Her words were harsh, but her expression was amused.

The air was hot and humid most days, making outdoor practice in the afternoons almost impossible. I began spending that time with Winston and Mei, working on projects and helping with research for better weather forecasting programing for Athena.

We poured over books, Winston writing code, while Mei and I filled in data from existing systems. It was great to work with them, especially Winston, whose friendliness and kind demeanor made me feel very much at home. I’d missed my weather research, and having a friend to work with made what was sometimes tedious work much more fun.

Late in the month, I went for an early morning run around the base by myself. The cliffs and ocean below called to me. I resolved to take a hike down there to go for a swim someday. As I continued, I got the creeping sensation of being watched. The usually noisy seagulls were silent. The only sound around me was the crashing of the waves on the rocks.  I stopped and turned, scanning the area for someone, something, anything. My heart’s pace picked up as my anxiety rose.

“Okay, I know you’re there.” I called, hoping to calm myself by proving that I was worried about nothing.

Of course, there was no answer.

The hair on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end. I felt something cold press against the nape of my neck and heard the distinct click of the hammer being pulled back on a revolver.

“Bang!” I heard a familiar voice say. I reached behind me and grabbed the metal finger pressed into my neck. I pushed the arm away and gave a very annoyed look at McCree. His other hand rested on his holstered gun.

“Lesson Three. Gotta be more aware of your surroundin’s!” He chided.

“Oh, come on! I didn’t even know you were back!” I exclaimed. I resisted the urge to give him a hard punch in his good arm.

I saw something cross his face. Sadness? Regret? The haunted look was quickly gone and he smiled. “The enemy isn’t gonna give you a warning shot, ya know.”

I swatted him away. “I know, I know. Shooting practice today?”

“Of course.” He replied.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to continue my run.” I said, a little more harshly than I intended.

He raised his hands in resignation. “Sure. Wasn’t stoppin’ ya.”

I jogged away, determined not to look back. My determination failed however, and I caught the strange look he gave me, a mix of curiosity and pain. I tried to ignore it, but the pain got me. I turned around and walked back.

“Look, I’m sorry, McCree. That was rude and I-“

He stopped me. “I’ve dealt with worse. No harm done.”

“But you looked, I don’t know, bothered I guess.” I blurted out, unable to stop myself. I felt my color rise. I shouldn’t be messing around in his business, especially when I hardly knew him.

“Bothered?” He paused, and I could feel his stare to my very core. “I was just thinkin’ of someone ya remind me of.” He flashed me a disarming smile.  “You didn’t do a thing wrong.”

I sighed, unable to shake the feeling that I’d struck a sore spot with him somehow. As annoying as he could be, I didn’t dislike him and certainly didn’t want to be a jerk to him.

“Go on, Sparky. Finish your run. We’ll practice at noon.” He said. He turned and started back for the transport hangar.

“Still calling me Sparky!” I called after him.

“Still a rookie!” He called back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Watchpoint: Gibralter – July, 2077

I had my tattoo finished a few weeks later. I marveled at it in the mirror in my room. I had requested that the center be special glowing ink. When I turned off the lights, my back, shoulder, and neck lit up with an ethereal blue glow. I smiled.

I met with Winston and Mei again that afternoon. I proudly wore a tank top and shorts, showing off the tattoo to them. I showed them the glowing ink as well.

“Well, that’s actually a perfect lead in to this.” Winston started.

Mei brightened. “We have something for you!”

I wondered what it was and was confused as to how it was connected to my tattoo.

Winston returned with something fairly large in his arm, draped in a raw cotton sheet. He set it on the workbench beside us. “Go on, take a look.” He said, a warm, proud smile growing on his face.

“We’ve been working on it for a while.” Mei said.

I pulled back the cover with slow, gentle motions. I gasped when I saw what lay before me.

A small, sleek, white handgun with a curved hand guard that reminded me of Dr. Ziegler’s personal firearm lay on the table, a clear cord twisting around it. I could see the metal wiring inside glinting in the light. The cord spiraled away and attached to a small battery pack, like a miniature version of Mei’s backpack. A solar panel was attached to the pack. Another wire trailed down from the other side of the pack, but instead of a gun, it ended in a black glove, which on further inspection, had some sort of charge generator in the palm.

“It’s time you started training with your own equipment.” Winston said. “The gun shoots plasma shots. It will do a lot of damage in the right hands. You’ll be able to protect yourself easily as long as your aim is good. And from what I hear, it’s getting there.”

Mei and Winston exchanged a glance I could only describe as amused. Mei giggled a little.

 The gorilla continued. “The glove should allow you to create large electrical discharges. You can decide how to use that.”

I picked up the gun. It was lightweight and fit my hand perfectly. I was able to easily wield it with one hand.

Mei picked up the battery and held it up to slip onto my back. “I designed this. It will hold enough of a charge to get you through the most intense night fights. But, it can be charged by the light of a fire if necessary. It will just be slow.” She smiled.

I slipped my arms into the straps. The battery was a little heavy, but nothing I couldn’t handle. Mei took the gun. “The cord spirals so it can wrap around your arm. That way it will stay out of the way, and you’ll have enough slack to move!”

Once I was fitted with the equipment, Winston had me do a few combat exercises across the room.

“How is it?” He asked.

I stretched my arms and shoulders for a moment. “It’s great! It will take a bit to get used to the extra weight, but I’m sure I can handle it.”

They both looked at me smiling, and I suddenly felt overwhelmed by their gesture. “Thank you so much. I can tell you put a lot of thought into designing this.”

“Well, we weren’t the only ones who worked on it.” Mei giggled. “But the other person asked to remain anonymous.”

Winston patted me on the shoulder with his large hand. “You’re doing great, Sparks. I’m glad you’re back.”

I felt so warm and happy, a feeling that was both surprising and completely natural. Overwatch really was becoming home. “I’m glad I’m back, too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – August, 2077

Training became much more interesting as I learned what my new weapon was capable of doing. I pushed myself to try different things, especially with the charge generator.

One evening, I was out practicing with Lena when an idea came to me.

“Hey, Lena! Back up, I wanna try something!”

“You got it, luv!” She blinked away then reappeared behind me.

I raised my left hand, which the charge generator was attached to, and flipped the control switch on the gun. It was pretty genius, allowing me to control the firing of the generator with the gun trigger. I pulled back on the trigger and held it, watching a large charge of electricity gather in my palm. Finally, I let it go, and a ball of lightning was sent crackling from my hand. It hit a large structure and bounced back, right toward Lena. “Look out!” I shouted. Without thinking, I moved to push Lena out of the way, but she blinked out of the way, and instead, I found myself struck by the ball.

I managed a strangled scream before my whole body froze, pain shooting through all of my nerves. It sparked and crackled, all the while, I felt like I was burning, unable to move. Finally, the ball dissipated, and I fell myself sway and fall.

“Sparks!” Lena yelled. I heard her feet come to a stop next to me. Her hands grabbed me and she turned me over. “Are you okay?”

My vision swam before me, making me feel sick. “Shit, that hurt…” I muttered.

I heard louder footsteps approaching - steps I instantly recognized by the sound of jingling spurs.

“God, what happened? Sparky, ya alright? I heard ya scream.”

I turned my head away and groaned. The less attention I had right now, the better, mostly because I was fairly sure I was about to vomit.

“I’m going to get Angela. Stay still, okay? McCree, keep an eye on her.” She blinked away, leaving me alone with the cowboy who was kneeling beside me.

“You’re pretty well roughed up.” He noted. He unbuckled the battery pack from my back and slid the coiled cords from my arms, finally slipping my generator glove off and pushing them all away from me in a pile.

“Better?” He asked. Concern was etched on his face.

My head was throbbing. I moved my hand to my forehead in a futile attempt to make it feel better. “Yeah.” I said, closing my eyes.

I heard him shift next to me, then silence. I groaned and turned a little, trying to find a position that relieved some of the pain. I took deep breaths, fighting back my nausea.

Dr. Ziegler and Lena came rushing back, Dr. Ziegler carrying her staff, Lena carrying a first aid kit. Dr. Ziegler got to work with her staff, and my discomfort quickly eased. Lena and McCree took the kit and cleaned up some of the scratches and burns on my skin.

After a while, I was able to sit up. My friends’ worried faces hovered around me.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Ziegler asked.

I flexed my fingers and curled my toes inside my boots. “I’m okay.”

“Can ya stand?” McCree asked.

Lena offered her hand to me to stand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. McCree steadied me as I wobbled a bit.

“Come on, back to your room. You need rest.” Dr. Ziegler said.

Between Lena and McCree, I was able to limp back to my room.

“Want me to stay?” Lena asked when we arrived.

I flipped the lights on and limped to the bed. Lean steadied me as crawled in, thankful for the soft sheets. “I think I’ll be okay.”

She gave me a bright salute as she retreated the door. “Right. We’ll be back to check on you in the morning!” And with that, my door closed.

It took a week for me to fully heal. I hated being inactive for so long. It made me feel useless and vulnerable, neither of which I liked.

Almost everyone stopped by to check on me while I was down. Lena and Mei made sure I was never lonely. Winston stopped by with a few flowers, to which I assured him I wasn’t dying,but accepted them gratefully anyway. Reinhardt and Torbjorn regaled me with tales of the glory days of Overwatch and the Omnic Crisis. Even Dr. Zeigler came by once and a while. Though she said it was strictly to make sure my recovery was progressing well, I could tell she was glad to have another woman on base and enjoyed just chatting about everything from the weather to comparing stories of our days in college. She loved my interest in the Overwatch of old, and made sure I knew it was okay to call her Angela.  I kept her up to date on new memories I was able to recall.

She had been right. There weren’t many that had come back, just a few unremarkable memories about being at my work station.

The only person who didn't show up was McCree, though I later learned he was called away again the day after my injury. Whatever he was doing must be extremely imoortant to be gone as much as he was.

I threw myself hard into training again as soon as I was able. I got the hang of my gun, but I was hesitant to try the lightning ball trick again, though both Winston and McCree believed there was value in learning to control it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – September, 2077

In early September, Winston came to see me in my new research office.

“Hi Sparks. Do you have a minute?”

I looked up from my computer, my eyes taking a moment to adjust after looking at my screen for so long. “Hey. What’s up?”

He lumbered in, glasses falling off his nose as usual. He sat down on a couch that had been placed by someone years before across from the desk. It was green and a bit dusty. Winston sneezed, sniffled, then fixed his glasses. “I have a field mission for you.”

My pulse jumped. My first field mission? “What is it?” I asked, straining to keep my excitement from showing.

“It’s a simple mission. I’m sure you’ve noticed that McCree isn’t around much.”

I nodded as I listened.

“It’s because he’s what’s keeping this place funded.” Winston continued. “He was a bounty hunter before I recalled Overwatch, and he’s still operating as one, though now he’s splitting the rewards with us to keep us up and running.”

“Oh.” I said. That certainly did explain my shooting coach’s long and frequent absences. “What do you need me to do?”

“You’re face has never been associated with Overwatch, at least, not publically. We need you to drop off some documents for him. We had to make them.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Forgeries?”

“More like facsimiles.” Winston rumbled, clearly unhappy with what I said. If there was anything I knew about him, it was that he was as straight-laced as they came. Breaking the rules made him uncomfortable, even if it was for a good cause. “We’ll fly you into the States, and you’ll make your way to him from there. He’s near Denver at the moment.”

I smiled. “Sounds good. When do you want me to go?”

“Tomorrow morning. Your plane leaves at 6am.”

I stood and pushed my chair into the desk. “Well, I’ve got some packing to do, don’t I?”

“You won’t be gone long. Just take the essentials.” Winston advised. With that, he rose to leave. When he reached the door, he looked back. “Good luck, Sparks. Don’t forget your gun.”

His last words sent a shiver down my spine. This might be an easy mission, but it clearly wasn’t without danger if he wanted me armed.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Denver, Colorado – September, 2077

The plane touched down just as the sun was rising in Denver. The air was crisp as I stepped off the plane, carrying only my purse. I had a small overnight bag to pick up, containing my new pistol and a few battery clips to power it, a few sets of clothes and toiletries to offset suspicions, and the documents McCree had requested.

Winston gave me the address of our rendezvous point, a small motel in Golden, an old gold rush town west of the large city. I clutched a light jacket to myself as I went about finding my checked bag at baggage claim and then got a car rented to me. I was lucky my driver’s license was still good.

The drive was short, but I was already tired. I was to get a room at the motel, then wait for McCree to swing by and pick up the documents that evening. I had time to think as the beautiful mountain landscape passed me by. This was my first time back in the States since Winston and the others had found me and brought me back to Overwatch. I felt a slight sadness overcome me. Someday, when I had more time, I would have to visit my parents’ graves.

As I neared the town, I found myself looking forward to getting a nap in before meeting with McCree. My first mission was going flawlessly so far, but I was still a bit nervous. Why, I couldn’t tell.

The motel was small, but unusually nice. The lobby was cozy with a mountain lodge look to it. The clerk was a friendly older woman with bouncy white curls on her head that looked like a wispy cloud. She handed me my room key and gave me a quick rundown of where I could find all of the motel amenities. My room was small, with log wood walls just like a cabin. There was a single bed covered in a quilt of faded red and orange. A small table sat by the window with two chairs. An older holo tv sat on a dresser across from the bed. There was a sink and mirror, and a door that lead into a small shower area.

I threw my bag on the floor on the side of the bed opposite to the door and flung myself on the bed. It was more comfortable than I expected, though I wasn’t sure if it was actually the bed or just my jetlag.

 

I didn’t even notice that I’d dozed off. When I woke up, it was already evening. I looked at a small alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed, which read 6:45 pm. “Dammit.” I muttered, throwing the comforter off of myself and scrambling to get myself fixed up. I wanted to make sure I looked as put together as possible, like I was handling my mission well, and not fatigued beyond belief.

McCree was supposed to be there at seven thirty. At seven twenty-five, I sat down at the table by the window to wait. After everything I had been through, the hours of training, getting knocked around, pushed to my limits, and even being hit by my own attack, this was the first thing to send my blood roaring to my ears since I was chasing. The room was awkwardly silent. I shifted in my seat, considering whether or not I should turn the TV on for a sound other than my own racing heartbeat.

I chided myself under my breath. “You’re literally just dropping off documents! There’s no need to be so nervous! There is zero chance to mess this up.”

I tried to look as bored as possible, like I couldn’t be less concerned about what was going on, but all of my muscles were tensed and ready for action.

7:29.

7:30.

When nothing happened, I sighed. My shoulders slumped and I huffed. I uncrossed my legs and re-crossed them the other direction. I ran my hands through my hair, noting that it had grown out a few inches in the months since I joined Overwatch. It was just past my shoulders, still as wavy and unruly as usual.

Seven thirty-five came and went, and I stood and opened the door and looked out into the parking lot. There were a few other cars besides my own small sedan in the parking lot, but no sign of McCree. I felt a creeping sense of dread wash over me. What if something had gone wrong? I closed the door, and paced back to the bed. It was unusual for McCree to be late. He was usually the one to get onto me when I was a few minutes late for practice.

I chewed on my lip in an absentminded attempt to keep my worry from overwhelming me.

I jumped at a sudden bang on the door, not a friendly knock, but insistent and loud. I could feel my training kick into action. My mind focused, and within a few seconds I had my gun in my hand. I approached the door slowly, gun drawn just like I’d been taught. I looked through the peep hole in the door, but when I saw no one, I paused, confused. I opened the door a crack, then flung it open, my energy pistol pointed ahead of me. I smelled the cigar before I saw him. Leaning against the wall next to the door, a cigar hanging lazily from his mouth, was McCree.

I relaxed and lowered my gun. “Dammit, McCree. What was that for?”

“Testin’ your reaction.” He said, tapping some ash from the end of the cigar.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn’t even the least bit concerned that he’d scared the daylights out of me. But, there was a little place in my head that had enjoyed the rush. I put my hands on my hips. “Coming in, cowboy?”

“Lemme finish this first. Be in shortly.”

I shrugged and left the door ajar for him while I went to put my pistol away. I dug out the papers and set them on the table by the window.

He was all smiles when he walked inside. He gently closed the door behind him and tossed his hat on the bed.

It was the first time I’d gotten a good look at him without the hat on. His thick, dark brown hair had an auburn tint to it, and it was messy from being under the hat.

I pointed to the documents on the table, and he sat down and pulled them out of the folder one by one, making sure each was in order. When he was done, he leaned back in the chair, arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. “It’s nice to see a friendly face.” He said. “Glad Winston sent ya.”

“So, that’s it, then?” I asked.

He opened one eye slightly and looked at me, then closed it and went back to relaxing. “That’s it.”

I shifted awkwardly. Was he planning on parking himself there all night? That definitely wasn’t part of the plan.

He smirked. “Come on over and sit, Sparky. You’re starin’ at me.”

I blushed. Was I staring at him? I was, and I knew it. I cleared my throat and sat down across from him. Instead of looking at him, I focused my gaze out the window, silently counting cars in the parking lot.

He leaned forward in his chair, and I caught his nonchalant smile out of the corner of my eye. I kept my eyes fixed on the darkening parking lot. A minute ticked by without either of us saying a word, then two.

Finally, I spoke up. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” I asked.

“Not until tomorrow.” He said. “Besides, I reckoned they’d be here already, but I must’ve beat ‘em.”

I felt myself tense. “Beat who here?” I asked warily. “McCree, don’t tell me someone was following you!” I was ready to retrieve my pistol again and prepared to fight.

McCree laughed. It was hearty and full of mirth. “Whoa there, Sparky! I ordered some burgers for us.”

I felt a mixture of annoyance and relief flood through me. I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. “You could have at least asked.”

He kept smiling at me, but this time it wasn’t the sarcastic smirk from earlier. It was warm and inviting, daring me to relax. “We both came all this way. Sure would be a shame if we didn’t at least eat. Besides, ain’t it considered a date if I ask?”

I felt myself redden at the mention of a date. I let out a strangled laugh. “I guess that’s what they’d call it.” My stomach quietly growled, and I gave a defeated smile. “Alright.” I found it hard to continue being annoyed with him. His charm had won me over yet again.

“Did they put one of them coffee makers in here?” He asked, looking around.

There was one on the sink, and I pointed to it. “Right there, but you’ll have to pay for the coffee if you do.”

He strode across the room and went about getting the coffee started. “So, you’re one of those, then. Never wanna pay the extra money for the food in the rooms.”

“We always had our own coffee on the road. Our blood was caffeine by the time chase season ended. There’s no point in paying extra money when you already have your own.”

He leaned against the sink counter, facing me. His hands gripped the edge of the counter, steadying himself. “You’re not missn’ much. Now, the little candies they have sometimes, those are the best. I’ll pay a little extra for some nice chocolates.”

The coffee maker began to bubble and percolate. “You want one, too?” He asked.

“Sure, I’ll take one.”

Soon, we both had a steaming cup of coffee in front of us. He sipped at it black, while I added some creamer and sugar.

“Are you enjoyin’ being back?” He asked.

I took a slow sip from the coffee. “I am. I love being challenged like this. And I love how welcoming everyone’s been. It’s helped a lot, especially with the loss of my parents.” If felt that familiar pang of grief, and I saw McCree’s eyes soften.

“I lost my parents when I was twelve, so I feel ya. It never fully stops hurtin’.” He said, his voice low.

“Ya’ll have done a lot to make it better.” I said. “What about you?”

He seemed surprised by my question. After a few seconds, he replied. “I am. It’s a damn shame more people didn’t wanna to rejoin. There was a lot of talent in Overwatch and Blackwatch back in the day.” He took a swig of his coffee. “And apparently some hidden gems.” He raised an eyebrow at me.

I chided myself for flushing again. Why was he so good at getting that reaction from me? It hardly seemed fair that he could do it so easily. “Do you like the work they give you?” I asked, quickly changing the subject.

He laughed. “It pays the bills. But, I wish I was able to go on the group missions more often.”

There was a knock at the door, and McCree rose wordlessly. He handed the delivery man a twenty, told him to keep the change, and brought a bag of burgers to the table. I had to admit they were delicious and a welcome respite after the usual microwave meals at the Watchpoint.

He told me about his time with the Deadlock gang and how he’d been asked to join Blackwatch. He looked almost nostalgic as he spoke about his old companions. But he never finished the stories. “The rest are for another time.” He said, eyes full of an emotion I couldn’t pinpoint.

The evening continued, and we laughed as we exchanged stories about his time as a bounty hunter and mine as a storm chaser. He made it so easy to relax around him, and after a while, all of my shields fell. I told him stories about times I’d been embarrassed by my chase team, he told me stories of when he’d been knocked on his ass by opponents.

“I was a naturally good shot,” he said with a laugh, “but not a naturally great one. That took ol’ fashioned practice, and I got in trouble more time than I’m willin’ to admit.”

I warmed up to him more and more with each hour that passed. I had a feeling we would be good friends.

Against my better judgment, I got up to make another pot of coffee. I’d never be able to go to sleep, but in the back of my mind, I knew I probably wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. Not that I minded. I was having a surprisingly good time. Another memory returned as I poured myself a cup.

 It was late one night at a hotel in Oklahoma. Travis and I had stayed up talking and getting some drinks at the hotel bar. The next day was forecast to be a bust for chasing, so we decided to sleep in the next morning and take it easy.

We left the bar a little more intoxicated than we’d planned, and we ended up in the back of our chase truck staring at the few stars that were visible through the city light pollution.

My mind was wreathed in the haze caused by the alcohol. Travis was right there, and I had wanted this a long time. In fact, I wasn’t exactly sure how long I’d been in love with him, but tonight would be the night I changed everything. I brushed my hand against his as we both stared at the sky. His hand jumped away, and I felt my heart plummet. But before I could process what was going on, Travis looked at me with the same, longing eyes and pulled me in for a kiss. My breath and heart quickened, and every one of his touches felt like the lightning we watched daily in the skies. A warmth rose in me as we embraced, and I felt like I might float away.

He pulled back, green eyes glowing in the light from the businesses around us. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, Hadley.”

Through my own dizziness, from the kiss and the alcohol, I could only manage a simple, “Me too.” I felt silly, but also didn’t care.

Other memories came back as well. We were all at a honky-tonk in Nebraska, dancing the night away. There were longing stares, nights of pure bliss, and of course, the day he said he loved me. How could I have forgotten how I felt about Travis?

My hand suddenly burned, and I hissed through my teeth, dropping the foam coffee cup to the floor. Its contents splashed on the ground, and I grabbed my hand, thinking that might stop the pain.

McCree was on his feet in a flash. “Sparky, what’s wrong?”

“I burned my hand. I’ll be okay.” I said. I gathered my thoughts and ran my hand under the cold water from the sink. I gritted my teeth as the burn hurt worse, and then was slowly soothed.

I heard his spurs clink as he walked up behind me. He took my hand and looked it over. It was red and irritated. “Keep it under the water.” He said, his voice filled with concern. “I’ll be right back.”

He grabbed the ice bucket from the sink counter and walked out of the room.

I kept running the burn under the water, my mind whirling. “I was in love with Travis…” I thought. I hadn’t remembered at all. It must have happened close to the time I was struck. However, the emotions of the memory seemed distant, like looking through thick glass.

McCree returned, found a washcloth in the bathroom, and stuffed it with ice.

“Come sit down.” He said in a low, quiet voice. He motioned to the bed, right next to where his hat still lay.

I sat, and he deftly swaddled my hand in the cold cloth. His mechanical hand whirred ever so softly as he worked.

At first the ice felt like it burned too, but slowly, the injury cooled. “Thanks, McCree.” I said. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. Glad I could help.” He still sounded worried. He sat back down in his chair. “You spaced out there for a little bit. Are ya sure you’re alright?”

I looked down, feeling guiltier about having him here by the minute. “It was just a memory.” I said.

“From your Overwatch days?” He guessed.

“No, from my chasing days, actually.” I answered. “It’s nothing, I promise.”

He raised an eyebrow and huffed. “Nothin’ doesn’t make someone spill scaldin’ coffee on themselves.”

I looked at the clock. How was it already one in the morning? I shifted awkwardly. “I should probably get some sleep.”

He grunted in agreement. “Me too. Got a long day ahead of both of us tomorrow.”

He stood, picking up the folder from the table, and I grabbed his hat from the bed. It was worn, but still in good shape. We both walked to the door.

“Here’s your hat.” I said, and placed it in his hands. I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eyes.

He looked me over, puzzled and a little worried.

“Go, I’ll be okay.” I assured him. “See you soon?”

He opened the door, and with an unlucky turn of my head, our eyes finally met. I noticed the color of his eyes, a warm honey brown with flecks of amber and a tint of gold when the light caught them. They were framed by surprisingly long eyelashes that bobbed as he blinked. I could easily get lost in them. I felt that same warmth rise in me and quickly looked away.

“Yeah. See ya soon, Sparky.” He replied. He placed his hat on his head and walked out the door.

My head was a mess of guilt, pain, and something else I couldn’t quite put my finger on – loneliness, perhaps? I fought a sudden urge to ask him to stay longer. But with Travis in the picture, it suddenly felt wrong to have him there, even if we were just friends. I held back, hands clenched, my left hand stinging with the tightening of my skin, but I didn’t move.

When he was gone, I closed the door, set my alarm, and immediately tried to go to sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn’t stop thinking about Travis. “I have to tell him I’m alive.” I said quietly to myself.

\--------------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – September, 2077

Winston congratulated me on the success of my first mission. “Sparks, you were excellent! I know it was easy, but you made the drop, McCree got what he needed, and he’ll be on his way back in a few days.”

Unfortunately, I couldn’t focus on what he was saying. My head was still a confused mess. I needed to call Travis, and soon.

I was caught by Mei on my way to my room. “You’re back!” She said happily. “How was it?”

I tried to smile and look like nothing was wrong. “Oh, interesting for sure.” I told her how McCree had showed up and refused to leave, though we ended up having a pretty good time. She laughed, and I tried not to let it get to me. I still felt bad for how I ended the night. I left out the part about the memory, though I did have to admit to burning my hand.

“It was nice of him to help with you hand.” She remarked, something making her eyes sparkle. “He can be irritating sometimes, but he really is a nice man.”

When I got back to my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed. No one would have come in anyway, but it made me feel more secure. I stared at my phone, ready to search for Travis’ number. I found it in a few minutes, and my breath hitched in my throat. Did I really want to do this? Of course I did. I had to make the call.

I dialed the number and waited patiently as it rang softly. My pulse pounded, my hands started to sweat a little, and I cleared my throat though I didn’t really need to.

A man’s voice answered. “Hello?”

My voice left me and I couldn’t speak.

“Hello?” Travis asked again.

I finally worked up the courage to say something. “Hi Travis.”

He paused, and I braced myself for the worst.

“Hadley, is that you?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to thank my marital unit for all of their constructive criticism and helping me keep McCree in character. You're the best!

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – September, 2077

 

I sat on the bed in a daze, holding the phone with very little grip. My mouth was dry and my heart pounded, but I pressed forward. “Yeah. It’s me.”

I heard him let out a long breath on the other side of the line.

“I’m sorry for the sudden call…” I started.

“No! Don’t be!” He exclaimed. “I’m so glad to know you made it! But how? The doctors said they probably wouldn’t be able to save you.”

“It’s a long story.” I said with a laugh. “And most of it’s classified.”

“Of course it is.” It was his turn to laugh. “God, it’s so good to hear from you, Hadley.”

We were both quiet, neither knowing where to take the conversation next.

I heard a woman call his name from somewhere near him.

“Oh.” I said simply.

There was another long silence as I tried to process who I was hearing.

“Hadley, I…” His voice trailed off.

“I didn’t realize.” I said as I figured it out.

“I’m sorry.” He finished. “Your parents told me I shouldn’t hang on since it didn’t look like you’d ever wake up again. And after a while with no luck, I didn’t really have another choice. And then I met Monica, and well, we’re married.”

My heart ached and I didn’t know why. Most of my memories were still gone, but hearing his voice again had brought back those emotions I knew I felt in the memory of the truck. I felt so broken.

“It’s okay.” I said after another few agonizing moments. “I understand.”

He coughed, though I wasn’t sure if it was real or just to diffuse some tension.

“I should go.” He said quietly.

“Yeah. Me too.” I whispered.

“Good luck, Hadley.” He said. “I’m glad you made it back.”

“Congrats on the wedding.” I said.

“Thanks,” He replied awkwardly. “Bye, Hadley.”

“Goodbye, Travis.” I whispered.

The line went dead and I set the phone down next to me. I was angry and confused. Tears burned my eyes. I cried for what I had lost in those two years. What else was gone that I would remember too late? Part of me wished I’d died. But, there was also that part of me that grasped at life and a hope that drove me forward. It picked me up and told me everything would be alright. I’d already survived so much. What was heartbreak to escaping lightning?

\---------------------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – September, 2077

 

I didn’t improve over the next few days. Even when McCree returned to the base, I did my best to avoid him. I felt horrible about how I’d treated him at the end of that night and didn’t want to face any questions from him.

Mei noticed my sour mood.

“Sparks, what’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself since you came back from the mission.” She asked. We were sitting in her room eating a pizza she had picked up to avoid another evening of microwave mac and cheese.

“Was this your plan?” I asked, cracking a smile. “Tempt me with pizza and get me alone?”

Mei also laughed. “No, but now that you mention it, it’s a good strategy.” She took a bite of pizza while Snowball hovered over her shoulder. “But I’m serious, Sparks. Are you okay? Did something happen with McCree?”

I was shocked that she would even suggest that. In some respects, she wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t the type of something she thought it was. “No, no, no.” I said, waving my hands in front of me, my color rising. “Nothing happened.”

Mei’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked me over. “You can tell me, Sparks. It’s okay.”

“I know. Really, nothing happened between me and McCree. We’re just friends.” I said, trying to keep embarrassment out of my voice. I hesitated a bit, but then continued. I knew I could trust Mei, and I really did need to talk to someone. “It was someone else.”

By the time I was done recounting what had happened with Travis, I was tearing up again. Mei put her arm around me comfortingly. “It will be okay, Sparks. I promise. I’ve been there too, remember? There were people I knew that had gotten married, had kids, even passed on by the time I was rescued.”

“It’s all just so much.” I sniffed. “I guess part of me expected that the world would wait on me, but it didn’t. It couldn’t.” I hung my head, and Mei continued to hug me. I felt a small push on my arm, and saw Snowball pressing against it. I couldn’t help but smile a bit at the little robot’s attempt to comfort me.

“You’ve been so isolated here at the Watchpoint.” Mei noted. “I think that may have kept you from realizing exactly what all had changed in your life. And having memories come back suddenly isn’t helping. Maybe it would have been better for you to go home for a while before joining us for good.”

“Well, I’m here now.” I said, trying to stem the flow of tears beginning to make the corners of my eyes raw. “There isn’t much left for me at home.”

“I think you told me before that this was starting to feel like home.” Mei said. “We’re still here for you. All of us. You’re part of our family now. We’ll take care of you, and I know you’ll take care of us.”

She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. I couldn’t be happier to have a friend like Mei around.

She let go and gave me a mock stern look. “Now I know why you’ve been so down lately. But that doesn’t explain why you’re still avoiding McCree.”

I flushed at being so blatantly called out on it. “I’m not avoiding him.” I said, but my voice lacked conviction.

“I know you are, Sparks.” She pressed. “Why?”

I looked away, instead focusing my attention on a half-eaten piece of pizza on a white paper plate beside me. As I thought, I realized even I wasn’t fully sure why. I knew I was embarrassed over so unceremoniously telling him to leave, but that seemed like such a flimsy reason to not want to speak with him.

“I just felt bad.” I muttered. “I thought about what Travis would think of me and I sort of hurried him out. No explanation. It was weird and kind of ruined the night.” Just the thought of telling McCree about Travis sent an unexpected wave of dread through me. “It was a stupid reason.”

“Well, he’s worried about you. You don’t have to tell him specifics. Just let him know you’re okay.” Mei said. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. She blinked a few times before continuing. “Besides, you can’t avoid him forever.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – September, 2077

 

I was staring at several weather models in my office one evening when I heard a knock from the door frame, causing me to glance up from my computer. When I saw who it was, hat slightly tilted on his head, one thumb hooked into his belt, leaning against the door frame with his other arm above his head, I quickly looked back down. “I’m busy, McCree.” I said.

He didn’t flinch at my cool tone. Even as I tapped away on my keyboard, he strode across the room and sat down on the couch across from me. He didn’t look concerned at all.

I cleared my throat. “Did you need something?” I asked, peering over my monitors at him.

He said nothing, just chewed away at a toothpick he happened to have. He looked off into the distance, almost as if I wasn’t there. The stupid cowboy was ignoring me right back.

Finally, I cracked. “Alright, McCree. I get it. I’m sorry.” I sighed.

He grinned. “Apology accepted, Sparky.” He said, a bit of a laugh in his words. He leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees. “Now that I’ve got your attention, you’ve been skippin’ out on trainin’.”

“I’ve been busy with this project.” I said, motioning to my computer.

“Well, we’ll just have to have a session tonight then. After you finish…that.” He pointed to my computer.

I was quiet.

He gave me a knowing look. I could fool others, but McCree always seemed to have a read on what I was thinking. It must have been a necessary skill in his line of work. “Tell me what’s on your mind, Sparky.”

I sighed. I might as well get this over with. “I’m sorry about the other night, too.”

He smirked. “It’ll take more than that to ruffle my feathers. I’ve been turned out of more motel rooms than I care to remember. You were probably the most polite, though.” He chuckled and his eyes took on a wistful look.

“So, we’re okay, then?” I asked.

“’Course, Sparky. You were pretty upset by whatever it was you remembered. I didn’t take it personally.”

I felt a weight lift off of me. I hadn’t realized how constricted my breathing was, and I was able to take a few deep breaths. “Well, I’ll see you later, then?” I said, finally agreeing to his suggested practice session.

I looked back down at my screens and got back to work.

After a few minutes, I noticed he hadn’t left yet.

“You planning on staying there?” I asked, lightly teasing him.

He was busy staring out the window. The light from the sunset caught his eyes and they glowed gold. I was again struck by how beautiful they were. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. “Gotta make sure you show up for practice, don’t I?”

I dropped my eyes in an instant, my cheeks burning I’d been caught staring again, and we both knew it. I huffed, though I wasn’t as annoyed as I sounded. I knew as long as he hung around, I wasn’t going to get any more work done. “What if we just go now?”

“Now you’re talkin’.” He said and grinned.

 

We headed down to the old launch site where we had our usual practices. I had my gun, battery pack, and charge generator slung over my shoulder. I’d put on a tank top and pair of soft workout capri pants. McCree just wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was probably the most casual I’d ever seen him before.

It was getting dark when he and I arrived. I started to attach my gun to the pack.

“We won’t be shootin’ much.” He said, pointing to the gun. “I wanna have ya practice with the charge today.”

My mind went immediately to my last attempt to use it and I faltered. “Are you sure about that?”

He laughed. “I told ya that’d be a useful tool. Let’s put it to the test.”

I slipped on the glove and hooked it up to the battery. “Alright, what do you want me to do.”

He looked me directly in the eyes, with all the seriousness of someone in a duel in an old western. “I want ya to use it on me.”

“No!” I said instinctively. “You saw what it did to me.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not fragile, Sparky. I used to test flashbang grenades on myself. Just turn down the power and gimme your best shot.”

I took a breath and closed my eyes. I really didn’t want to do this to him.

“We’re losin’ daylight!” He called.

I tightened my grip on the gun and slowly pulled the trigger, letting a charge build up in my glove. I released it quickly, afraid to do too much. It sailed at McCree. I expected him to easily dodge it, but he did exactly what he what he said he would and took the charge.

 He gritted his teeth when the electricity struck and I heard him growl in pain.

“McCree!” I yelped. The ball dissipated and I was at his side. “Are you okay?” I asked.

He let out a low laugh, still trying to shake off the pain. “I’m alright. Damn does that smart.”

I hadn’t realized I was holding my breath, and I let it out slowly.

He did a check on his prosthetic to make sure it was in working order, then turned to me. “I have an idea. Those bursts had me pretty much frozen. I couldn’t move for a few seconds after it hit. Ya can use them to stun someone, to shoot or get away.  Though, in your case right now, I’d go for gettin’ away.”

I felt a smile creep across my face. My fear of the electricity had been replaced with excitement now that I’d been able to use it correctly. “You think you can take another, cowboy?” I challenged. “I think I know what to do now.”

He smirked at me. “Bring it on, rookie.”

This time, I ran for him, all the while getting a charge ready to fire. I threw the ball at him, but he easily rolled out of the way. I twisted on the ball of my foot, ready to face him again. This time I tried to get him by making a move to send it directly for him, but then aimed slightly right. He dodged left and the ball missed him by meters.

“Sparky, you’re telegraphin’ your moves. If you’re gonna fake me out, don’t give it away!”

“How?” I asked as I turned, trying to keep my focus on him as he circled me.

“You looked where you were gonna shoot before you did.” He replied. He prowled around me and watched me with intent eyes.

Then, he was beside me, and I leaped away, completely off balance. I stumbled back a few steps, trying to remember some of the moves Lena had shown me to help me dodge and stay on my feet.

“What’ll ya do if they get too close?” He asked, challenging me to find a solution to the new situation.

My mind whirled. If someone got too close, I wouldn’t have time to shoot a lightning ball at them. But, if I could time it just right…

McCree was next to me again, and as I turned, I threw my hand on his shoulder and pushed, at the same time pulling the trigger on my gun and giving him a direct shock.

He was knocked back a few steps, and I was able to back away from him.

When the pain subsided, he relaxed, though still breathing hard. “That was damn clever of you, Sparky. I was expectin’ ya to try shootin’ again. Nice work.” He gave me a warm, proud smile.

His approval warmed me, and I found myself breathing even faster than before. I breathed deep to slow it down.

“We better call it a night.” I said, noticing how dark it had gotten.

“I think that’s a wise decision.” McCree replied.

I removed the battery pack and glove and set them on the ground, placing my gun with them. McCree was covered in dust, and he made an effort to slap some of it off his jeans. I fanned myself, trying to get rid of some of the sweat that had accumulated on my face and chest.

The last light from the sun disappeared, and the base was turned the cool colors of nightfall. In the distance, a few seagulls called and the surf pounded away at the rocks. A light breeze picked up and cooled me.

McCree was silent, and as I turned to pick up my things, I caught him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. The look in his eyes was one of wonder, though I couldn’t figure out why he was suddenly so entranced. I turned away and hid my blush. Feeling slightly lightheaded, I prayed to whoever was out there that he wouldn’t notice how awkward and off-balance his gaze made me feel. I rolled through everything we’d gone over to calm myself a little. As I thought, I realized what a good time I was having.  I hadn’t thought about the situation with Travis since he showed up in my office.

Then I realized what must be holding his attention. My neck and shoulder were a glow in the same ethereal blue I’d shown to Winston and Mei. I pretended not to notice him watching as I flung my equipment over my non-tattooed shoulder. Instead, I smiled to myself, then turned to him. “I’m gonna to make some omelets. You in?”

He jumped a little, and I smirked. “ _Caught you, cowboy._ ” I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – October, 2077

 

“Alright, Sparks. Show us what you’ve got.” Winston said.

I stood outside near the com tower, the gorilla, Angela, Mei, Reinhardt, and McCree watching me face off against Lena.

Lena was fast, but I was also getting quick. I tracked her easily, using my own developing agility to chase after her. I planned to corner her against a wall. I charged, trying to unnerve her with a direct attack.

She grinned and flipped off the wall, flying over my head and landing behind me.

I tried to focus on her orange jumper to give me something to concentrate on while she ran. I flipped from pistol mode to charger mode and shot a ball of electricity out ahead of her, trying to predict her path. It worked, and she was momentarily stunned. I was on her in a second, gun raised.

But Lena wasn’t going to be beaten that easily. She smiled and suddenly vanished, and I was left looking around me until I saw her reappear where she had been a minute earlier. “Missed me!” She called, a friendly taunt, and was gone again.

We whirled around each other, a fast game of cat and mouse. I’d nearly catch Lena, only to have her flit away again and again.

I decided to try to fake her out. I pretended to be wearing out, moving more slowly to try to lure her closer to me. It seemed to work, and when Lena got too close on a pass, I reached out to shock her. My hand missed by inches, and Lena made me pay for my mistake. She turned so fast that I didn’t see it and grabbed the hand that missed, then used her forearm to knock my pistol from my other hand.

I made a grab for it, but she grabbed that hand too and held them fast. She was so much stronger than I had anticipated.

“Gotcha!” Lena shouted.

The match was over and I’d lost.

I turned to the group watching us. “Did you get what you needed?”

Winston nodded. “Mostly. You’ll be working with McCree next.”

Angela gave us a quick refreshing with her staff. “You’re learning.” She said as the healing light from her staff enveloped me. “But you still try to go right through a problem before you think about it. You have to always be thinking. Some problems you can’t tackle full force. They take more finesse.”

Reinhardt stepped forward, full Crusader suit on and ready to go. He raised his shield and held it in front of him. Lena joined him behind it.

“Ya ready, Sparky?” McCree asked. He was in full armor this time.

We had begun practicing pairing techniques against a third opponent. However, this was the first time I would face two opponents at the same time. Even with McCree at my side, I was nervous. I tightened my fist around my pistol and took a ready stance.

“Go!” Angela shouted.

McCree and I jumped apart. He rushed Reinhardt, while I waited to try to use my speed to split Lena away from his shield. I saw him roll under the shield, only to have to dodge a blow from Reinhardt’s hammer. This was exactly the plan, and with his shield down, I took off after Lena. However, instead of running away from him, she blinked to his other side, got the drop on McCree, who had to block a few blows to his face, and left me completely exposed to Reinhardt’s large hammer.

I skipped out of the way of the blow that came for me, and shocked Reinhardt with a ball of lightning. It didn’t do much. I retreated to face Reinhardt again. His shield glowed to life again and he howled in laughter. “Come on, Sparks! I can take it!”

Meanwhile, Lena blinked behind me, leaving McCree and I trapped in the middle. Or, at least, I thought we were trapped.

McCree had other plans. The next time Lena tried to circle us, he rolled sideways and barreled into her, using the full weight of his body to knock her down and pin her.

“She’s down! Get Reinhardt!” He yelled to me.

I wasn’t sure how I was going to take down this mountain of a man by myself. It was obvious that I couldn’t take him down with sheer force, and all of Angela’s warnings repeated themselves over and over in my head.

As I watched him warily, an idea formed in my mind. His suit was a machine, powered by electricity. Maybe I could give him a large enough shock to temporarily disable the whole suit! I wasn’t sure if the pack was capable of that, but it was worth a try.

I ran at him, dodging around his barrier at the last second. I held down the pistol trigger, allowing the charge to build while I kept myself behind him as he turned. I noticed the power cords to my pistol and glove turn yellow, then red.

“Sparks, you’re about to run out of power!” I heard Mei shout. “What are you doing?”

I was about to let the charge go when the glove began to flash. Several balls of lightning were discharged, one after the other, bouncing off the ground, the com tower, and several other structures nearby.

Two hit their intended target, temporarily disabling him, but the rest took wild trajectories. “Watch out!” I yelled to the others.

Mei instantly froze herself into a block of ice, while Winston dropped a protective barrier around himself and Angela.

McCree pulled Lena out of the way, pushing her into a door and pinning her there, using his own body to protect her.

I flattened myself to the ground, hoping to avoid the consequences of my malfunctioning equipment.

When the last ball finally dissipated several seconds later, everyone relaxed.

McCree was the first to speak. He let Lena go and walked over to me, offering a hand to help me off the ground. “I don’t know what the hell that was, but if we’re ever in trouble, that’s gonna give a bad time to whoever’s got us cornered.”

Mei looked skeptical. “I don’t think it’s supposed to work that way.”

“Maybe not.” Angela said, a thoughtful look on her face. “But if we can protect Sparks from the charges, she could walk right into the middle of it and use it to her advantage.”

“Ever the strategist.” Winston chuckled.

“Well, I’m the one that has to keep you all alive on missions. I see some things differently.” Angela said as she walked around to each of us, checking for injuries.

We called it a day after that. I walked back to my room to shower and change, a little confused about this possible new ability, but also excited. I wanted to learn more about it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – November, 2077

 

Two weeks later, I was surprised with my own combat suit. Lena presented it to me excitedly.

“You have to try it on!” She said, hovering over me like a proud mother.

It was a high neck navy blue jumpsuit with a small diamond pattern criss-crossing it all over and rubber ovals on my shoulders, thighs and calves. She also handed me a pair of light bronze colored shoes, a bronze colored breast plate, and a black belt with a pouch and places to hold things.

I wasn’t sure how they’d gotten my measurements right, but when I put it on, it was a perfect fit. There was even a window of mesh on my shoulder and neck to show off a bit of my tattoo. I marveled at myself in my mirror.

“You finally look like a real agent.” Lena said as I turned to her.

Her broad smile was infectious, and I smiled too. “I do, don’t I?” I asked.

She snapped a picture with her holo phone and typed a message with flying fingers. I had no idea who she was sending it to, but I could make a guess that it was Mei.

I sat down on my bed, surprised by how little my movement was restricted by the breast plate. “This is amazing Lena. Thank you.”

“Of course, luv! I can’t wait until we can all go on a mission together!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Watchpoint: Gibraltar – November, 2077

 

I was shaken out of bed by a loud alarm going off in my room. I looked over at my clock, its red numbers telling me it was one in the morning. I picked up my holo phone and dialed Winston’s number.

“Winston, what’s going on?” I asked when he picked up the call. My voice was hoarse and groggy.

“We have an emergency. Come to my office as soon as you’re ready for a mission.” He answered.

“Wait, me?” I asked, completely shocked. “Are you sure?”

“Completely.” He assured me. “Hurry up.”

I hung up and threw myself out of bed. I splashed water on my face in the little sink in my room, did my best to make my hair presentable, and made a quick pass on my teeth. My suit was easy to put on, and once I had my equipment fastened, I raced out my door.

When I arrived in Winston’s office, a large room built into the side of the cliff facing just past the comm tower, the rest of the team was already there. Angela, Mei, Lena, and Reinhardt were also assembled, all in varying states of attentiveness.

Winston was pacing up and down the stairs. When he spotted me, he stopped and called everyone to him. “Good, we’re all here. Time is of the essence. There’s been an outbreak of Omnic violence in Italy, so we’re going to see if we can get in and stop them before the town is ruined.” He was brisk with his explanation. It was clear that he wanted to get moving as much as everyone else.

I looked around for McCree, but then remembered he had left on his own mission two days prior. It seemed weird not going on my first real mission with him. I flipped out my holo phone and sent a brief message to him on a special encrypted app designed for the members of Overwatch only.

**Mission to Italy and I’m in! Wish me luck! - HS**

I slipped my phone into the pouch on my hip.

Winston directed us to a large aircraft waiting in the hangar. It had a massive interior. As I boarded, I could hardly contain my sense of wonder. Large screens hung everywhere, depicting the aircraft’s current status. A table with a large orange globe projected above it sat across from six seats, three on each side of the plane’s interior. There was also a table and booth seat that wrapped around it partially.

There were flights of stairs in the front and back of the craft. The front steps lead to the plane’s cockpit, with a few more seats at different stations, while the back lead to a wall covered in an array of black computer servers, each blinking with several orange lights. Two doors were located on each side of the servers inside small nooks.

“Where do I go?” I asked Mei, who stood beside me.

“Get in one of those seats.” She directed, pointing to the seats near the globe. “We’ll be able to move around after we get in the air.”

I did as I was told. I sat down in one of the seats and pulled the belt across myself.

Mei and Lena sat beside me, while Reinhardt and Angela took seats on the other side.

Winston sat at the helm of the ship.

I heard the engines roar to life, louder than any plane I’d ever seen. The sound vaguely reminded me of the loud sounds of a tornado as it tore across the ground. My heart quickened a little, and I felt a small wave of longing for my life in the Midwest.

The plane rose slowly and hovered until we were out of the hangar, then we quickly gained speed as we left the Watchpoint behind.

Despite its bulk, the craft was fast and Winston informed us that we’d be arriving at our point in an hour and a half.

When we were finally stable and on our way, I was able to unbuckle myself and relax. I pulled out my holo phone to do some reading and check on the weather conditions we’d be flying through. When I turned on the screen, I saw a notification.

There was a new message from McCree.

**You got it, Sparky. Be careful. – JM**

I felt a small satisfaction knowing that wherever he was, he’d taken the time to respond.

“What’s got you so happy?” Lena asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, nothing!” I said quickly, trying to wipe away the smile I didn’t even realize had formed on my face. “Just smooth sailing until we get there.”

 -------------------------------------------------------

Castelluccio, Italy – November, 2077

 

The first thing I noticed when we arrived was the smell of smoke. Several homes were on fire, which we could see even from the distance we had to land to mask our arrival. The lights of the city were bright against the dark sky and darker mountains. The air was cold, though my suit was surprisingly well insulated.

Winston guided us up the side of the hill towards the little town. Perhaps the scene would have been very picturesque in another time, but now it was one of destruction. When we finally entered, the narrow streets made it difficult to get a read on what was going on around us.

There was rubble everywhere. Seeing the destruction took me back to my chasing days. Sometimes, we would be unlucky enough to chase a storm that devastated a town. The devastation around me wasn’t dissimilar.

 There was a scream not too far away, and Winston hurried off after it. The rest of us followed.

We met the first Omnic around a curve in the cobblestone road. It had an older woman pinned against a wall, it’s glowing, unblinking orange eyes close to hers. She struggled, but its massive hand held her fast.

Winston roared and jumped, knocking the Omnic down with a well-placed blow to the torso. He shocked it with his Tesla Canon, bullying it away until Angela, had time to get to the woman and begin healing her.

“Tell me what is happening.” Angela said calmly to her, kneeling.

She looked into the medic’s eyes, terror frozen onto her face. She said something quickly in Italian, but I didn’t understand it.

There was a call from Winston over our comm system. “Mercy, there’s more. I’m just a block away. Hurry!”

Angela stood and said something to the woman in Italian. The woman nodded and hobbled away.

“She’s going to safety.” Angela explained.

The rest of us followed Winston’s call. We found him trying to comfort a young mother and her child, the wreckage of the Omnic he fought scattered around, some pieces still sparking.

Angela spoke with the two quickly, then told them the same phrase she told the older woman, which I assumed was telling them to find a safe shelter.

We made our way to the center of the town, which consisted of a small promenade with a bell tower. The place was crawling with the same stocky Omnics, about 10 in all. They were busting through building doors, hoping to find inhabitants.

One was bashing away at the bell tower, a newer structure than most of the town.

“You know what to do.” Winston instructed. “Mei, Reinhardt, take the three over there.” He said, pointing to a few Omnics that seemed to be gleefully destroying the windows of several businesses along the street. “Tracer, Sparks, start with the one trying to take down that tower. That will be dangerous to us if it falls. Mercy, you’re with me. Remember, disable them, then get the survivors out.

I shuddered at the word. Survivors assumed there were already casualties.

We quickly split up, each team engaging their targets individually.

Lena blinked away and began harassing the Omnic at the tower. “Hey, over here!” She taunted.

I warmed up my charge generator and sent a ball of lightning flying its way. It was stunned, and Lena and I took some good shots at it. When the effects of the electricity wore off, it turned on us, eyes gleaming in the night.

“Death will come to you, humans, if that is what you wish.” It growled in a low, mechanical voice. It clenched its fist, so dark, the only way we could see it was by the lights reflecting off of its metallic shell.

I glanced at the tower, a large plaque written in Italian and ending in the number, which I assumed to be a year, 2016, was attached to it. It appeared to be some kind of memorial. I felt a protectiveness bubbling in me. These Omnics weren’t going to destroy this tower; not if I had anything to do with it.

Lena continued to harass the Omnic, so I took advantage of it. I fired as many shots as I could with my pistol, trying to buy time for Lena. I focused on each shot, surprised at how natural my stance and shooting had become. I kept myself out of the Omnic’s line of sight, continuously circling it, attempting to keep it constantly looking for me.

Lena saw her chance and blinked around behind the Omnic, and with a single leap, she stuck a bomb to to the back of one of its legs.

“Back up!” She yelled to me.

I danced backwards, never taking my eyes off of either of them.

The bomb exploded in a flash of orange and yellow light. Without its leg, the Omnic crashed to the ground. It sparked and crackled as it collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

Lena zoomed over and gave me a quick high five. “That’s how it’s done!”

Another Omnic, identical to the one we had just taken down, turned and focused its gaze on us.

“Another one coming in!” I yelled.

Lena and I gave each other confident nods, and we rushed the second Omnic. Another lightning ball stunned the Omnic, and Lena came in with a loud whoop, sub-machine guns blazing.

The Omnic took a swing at her, but she vanished, reappearing meters away where she had initially attacked from. “Too slow!”

I kept up a barrage of fire, both from my pistol and my charge generator. The Omnic was having a hard time keeping up with the quick, alternating attacks from the two of us.

I glanced over at the others, seeing that they had already taken down most of their opponents. Winston and Reinhardt were more than capable of quickly handling these, even though they were all the same size as them.

Angela flew over and made sure to cover us with her staff. “Keep it up!” She encouraged as she flitted away again.

We were getting the upper hand in the fight when I saw another Omnic rushing us out of the corner of my eye. Lena had the other one off balance, and I knew she would soon deliver another disabling blow to it as well.

I knew I could push this one back. After defeating two, a third would be no problem. I charged it, making sure my charge generator was ready. When we were almost on each other, I dove to the side, and reached to give the Omnic a blast with my hand.

A massive hand swung out to meet me. I took a hard blow right to my chest plate. I heard a loud crack as pain exploded in my chest. My body went flying backwards, and I hit the ground hard, rolling. Each roll brought new pain and threatened to overwhelm me.

I struggled to lift myself, but I could barely lift my head. I looked down to see my chest plate had been bent inwards, digging into whatever injury was beneath. I coughed and sputtered, each breath more painful than the last. I was desperate for air, but the pain kept me gasping like a fish.

“Sparks is down!” I heard Lena yell through over the radio. “Sparks is down!”

My head spun as I struggled to stay conscious. “I can’t breathe.” I struggled to say over the comm.

My vision blurred as I watched the others battle the last of the Omnics. Angela tried to get to me, but was blocked by a swat from one of them.

My senses numbed as I continued to choke for air. My mind slowed, and I realized that this might be it. I was suddenly gripped by a panic so intense it sharpened my senses and brought me back. This couldn’t be it! But the more I struggled, the less my body seemed to want to move. I was aware of every fresh wave of pain, but I couldn’t do anything.

A ringing in my ears grew louder and louder. And then it was over. I slipped away into darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – November, 2077

 

I awoke in a familiar room in a familiar bed. I tried to move, but my whole body protested. I groaned in pain.

I felt a large hand hold me down. “Keep still, Sparks.”

I opened my eyes and saw Winston hovering over me.

Angela was standing next to him, busying herself with an IV I realized was attached to me. It dripped slowly. “We’ve healed you as best we can, but two broken ribs can’t be mended overnight.” She explained.

“Did we save the village?” I asked weakly.

“Yes,” Winston replied. “We evacuated the residents to safety.”

I sighed, and a fresh wave of pain washed over me.

“I can’t believe I’m alive…” I whispered.

“Ya almost didn’t make it thanks to that stunt.”

I turned my head and saw McCree leaning against the wall next to the bed in the medical bay. His arms were folded across his chest and his expression was dark. There was an angry edge to his voice.

Angela turned on him. “You wanted to be here, but if you’re going to be rude, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Her eyes blazed as she met his gaze.

He pulled his hat down over his eyes and remained quiet.

“You’re going to be here for a while.” Angela said, turning back to me. “But you’ll survive.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – November, 2077

 

A few days later, I was still in the medical bay, but my pain was getting better. I was typing up a report on the incident in Castelluccio on a laptop.

There was a knock at the door, and I looked up. McCree was standing in the doorway, expressions strained. I hadn’t seen him since the day I’d come to. He took a breath. “Mind if I join ya?”

I pushed the laptop to my side and motioned him to come sit in one of the chairs next to the bed.

He stalked across the room, spurs rattling in the silence. He sat down and leaned forward, watching me with his intent, dark eyes.

I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “Can I help you?” I said, somewhat teasing.

His expression didn’t change. Instead, he shifted a bit. “Lena told me what happened.”

I bit my lip. He clearly wasn’t here for friendly banter. “McCree…” I started, but he cut me off.

“What were ya thinkn’, Sparks?”

My words caught in my throat. He’d never called me Sparks before.

He didn’t wait for a response. “Ya almost got yourself killed. And what if the team hadn’t already had the situation under control? Others could have died tryin’ to save ya. You’re lucky. You’re so goddamn lucky two broken ribs is all ya got.”

I lowered my eyes.

“And I know Angela warned ya. Ya can’t do that. Ya can’t rush in and not think about what you’re doin’.”

He wasn’t letting me get a word in edgewise to defend myself, and I could feel my own frustration rising.

“You know what, McCree? You weren’t THERE.” I countered.  I raised my voice, drowning out his next complaint. “You have no idea what I was thinking.”

“I DO know what you were thinkin’.” He spat back, expression dead serious. “I know exactly what ya were thinkin’. You’re as stubborn as a mule, and I was too when I joined Blackwatch. Ya thought ya could handle it because the fight was goin’ fine, and ya assumed Lena would be there to back ya up when she wasn’t.”

He was right on all accounts. I figured I’d be alright for a few seconds before Lena caught up with me.

“Ya wanna know who ya reminded me of that day you were out runnin’?” His gaze bored into mine. “It was ME. I saw myself in ya, and it scared me.” He looked down at his mechanical arm, eyes narrowed. “I thought I could tackle everythin’ head on, too. And look where it got me.”

There was a long silence. My mind was blank. I couldn’t think of anything to say. My mouth was dry and my pulse was racing. I knew he was right, and I felt both ashamed and angry at being called out at the same time. I took a few deep breaths to calm down.

He relaxed a little, finally having said his peace. “It was a bomb. I got too cocky in a fight and the bastard blew my arm off with a grenade.”

“I’m sorry, McCree.” I murmured softly.

He grunted and leaned back.

I had the sudden urge to reach out and comfort him. I didn’t know why, but seeing his worried, angry, hurt expression made me want to shield him from whatever dark memories plagued him. I held my hand clenched in a fist at my side.

He stood suddenly. “I’m not helpin’ your recovery.” He said.

He took a few steps towards the door, but I stopped him. “McCree. It’s okay. You don’t have to leave.” My voice shook a bit. I was desperate for him to stay.

He stopped, but didn’t turn to face me. “Naw, Sparky. I need to go. I’ll see ya later.” He said, his voice low and quiet.

Like that he was gone, and I was left listening to the sound of his boots fading down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – December, 2077

 

I was in the medical bay for two weeks recovering. Thanks to Angela’s constant care and work, I was back up much sooner than anticipated.

I hadn’t seen McCree again since our argument. He was sent on an assignment a few days later. I continued training with Lena and Angela. They also had words for me about what happened in Castelluccio, but neither were as harsh as McCree.

I was surprised at how much I missed his presence, and how much it hurt not having him around. I hated that our last conversation had been so heated, but he didn’t seem to want to talk to me. I didn’t receive any messages on the encrypted app, though I did try to contact him, and no one seemed to know where his current mission was exactly. I didn’t tell anyone else what had happened, and I hoped no one noticed the sudden coolness between us.

Thankfully, no one asked. I did my best to continue as normal, but the radio silence was eating away at me.

Winston and Torbjorn managed to get a few bots from one of their old training ranges up and working again. They set me up with them, letting me practice stunning multiple moving targets at a time while studying how to protect the rest of the team from the attack.

I threw myself into my training. I spent a lot of time alone with the bots, perfecting the lightning stuns and shots. In a way, it was how I channeled my unhappiness. Each personal goal I reached gave me a brief sense of satisfaction. I tried to do my best to think about each move I made, planning carefully before I made an attack. I hoped that it was working.

Lena and Mei continued to be my constant companions. We took a trip into the city to get my hair cut when Mei noticed it was getting long enough to block the solar panel on my battery pack. I was happy to have my razor-cut bob back. It made the upkeep on my hair less strenuous.

The first week of December passed uneventfully. It was the rainy season, and there were many days where the weather ranged from a salty mist to a pelting storm. On one of those misty days, I sat in Winston’s lab fiddling with broken weather instruments that I was supposed to be fixing. Unfortunately, I’d had trouble sleeping, and my exhausted mind was elsewhere.

Winston noted my distraction. He pulled up a large chair and sat beside me, attempting to help me fix the broken anemometer. He was clumsy due to his large fingers.

I laughed. “Want me to handle this?” I asked.

“There’s a smile.” He said. He set the anemometer to the side and took the tiny screwdriver from my hand. “Sparks, is everything okay? You’ve been down ever since you were recovering.”

I gave him a lopsided smile. “As good as it probably can be.”

He gave me a puzzled look. “Is this about the mission?”

I looked away, avoiding his gaze. “Sort of. But it doesn’t matter. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

I made a grab for another instrument, but Winston pushed my hand back. “Talk to me, Sparks.”

I shook my head. “I can’t Winston. Please, just leave it alone.” I dreaded telling him about what had happened in the medical bay. It felt intensely private, something that was only shared by me and McCree. I clenched my teeth and focused on the table.

“I think you need to talk.” Winston said. He grabbed my hand in his and squeezed. “I’m saying this as a friend and a teammate.”

I shook with the effort it took to hold it all back. I shouldn’t have yelled at McCree, he shouldn’t have yelled at me. We were both angry and frustrated over what ifs and maybes. I hunched over a bit, pulling my hand away from the gorilla. “I put the whole mission in danger because I didn’t think.”

Winston couldn’t argue with that. “Well, that’s true…” He said awkwardly. “But we’ve all made mistakes. As long as we learn from them, I don’t see why they should become such albatrosses for us.”

I gave him a sideways glance. “Unfortunately, someone made it my albatross.” I said, bitterness poisoning my tone. And in truth, I felt like I had a weight hanging around my neck, holding me back.

Winston sat for a moment, his hand near his chin as he thought. “It may take some people a little time to get totally comfortable with you in the field again.” He said. “But that’s normal. Don’t let it get you down. You’re still a capable agent. You just lack experience.”

I hated the thought that McCree might not want to work with me because of what I’d done, but what else was anyone supposed to do? The teams had to know that they could rely on everyone making good judgments in battle, and I wasn’t there yet.

“Sparks,” Winston started in a low voice. “You wanted to make a difference, and I think you will.  I think you already are around here.” There was something in his eyes I couldn’t quite make out, like he was trying to put together pieces only he could see.

Finally, I smiled.

“That’s better.” He said.

I did feel better. With the team behind me, I knew I could be a great asset to them. It’s what I hoped for, dreamed for. But the shadow of McCree’s outburst still lingered. Eventually, I’d have to confront him.

\--------------------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – December, 2077

 

It frustrated me to feel like I’d suddenly stopped my progress. I intensified my training. Besides the rain, it was often chilly and I had to continuously warm my hands to keep them from getting too cold during each session.

Per Angela’s orders, I was left behind during the next mission. She was still concerned about possible internal injuries that might not have been easily found. She wanted me to have plenty of time to recover, and that meant not getting in harm’s way again for a while. I worried that they still weren’t sure what to do with me on another mission.

My frustration bubbled over that evening. I grabbed my gun, sans battery pack, with just an extra battery clip, threw on a warm coat, and headed out into the rain.

It was cold and almost dark thanks to the thick clouds that had persisted throughout the day. The rain picked up by the time I got down to the makeshift training field. The bots were stored under an awning that once made up the rocket launch pad. I stepped under, using my holo phone as a light to find the on switches on the bots. They softly whirred to life, picking themselves up and beginning to float around the area, impervious to the rain.

I raised the hood on my coat, the fake fur lining shifting in the wind around my face.

I practiced the drills McCree had taught me. Roll, shoot from the knees, push back, get up, fire again. I planned attacks on the bots with precision, making sure each one would be lethal against a real opponent. I practiced the hand-to-hand combat moves Lena had showed me. I even practiced a few positioning tricks I’d learned from Mei to make better use of my lightning.

I breathed hard, but kept going. The fight in Castelluccio played over and over in my head. I saw my mistakes in vivid detail, the cold rain seemingly amplifying my ability to focus. All of this anxious energy came from one fact I could no longer ignore. McCree may have been the one to point out what my mistakes could have done, but I was the one who couldn’t let the mistakes go.

Another round of shooting and I was completely focused. Each shot was deadly, filled with all the emotion that had been building up inside me, and it was a cathartic rush to see myself getting so much right.

 _“I can do this.”_ I thought to myself. I drove forward again and again and again, ignoring the way the rain had begun to sting and the fact that I could barely feel my hands.

The light was almost gone, but I still didn’t give up. The shots from my pistol cast brief blue bursts over the buildings around me, the ground, and my form. My eyes were having trouble adjusting to the dark, and when I made one move that wasn’t perfect, I slipped on the wet pavement. My arms flew out to catch myself, but in the process, I accidently threw my gun away from me. I didn’t see where it went, and couldn’t quite hear over the sound of the rain and waves on the coast.

My hands were scraped by the fall, and I tried I pushed myself up again, but my hands were raw and I had to stop and breath for a second. My hood fell over my face, and I moved to push it back. As I lifted my head again, I saw a hand outstretched in front of me.

I froze, my heart racing. Jesse McCree was at the same time the very last person and very first person I wanted to see, and my emotions swirled like the rain around us.

Lights around the complex flickered to life, and I could see his face, dimly lit. I had expected a look of annoyance or perhaps disapproval at finding me out here like this. Instead, I saw worry. Rain splashed off the rim of his hat. His dark hair was slick with water and his serape was soaked. Raindrops beaded and ran down a long, dark leather coat he was wearing.

I took his hand. It was warm on mine, even through his single, leather glove.

Our eyes locked and we stared at each other, daring one another to move first, but both unwilling to be the one to make that move. His hand shifted, taking a tighter hold on mine. I felt my breath leave me and all of my senses seemed to sharpen. I shivered, and I wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold and wet rain, or how close he was to me.

“You’re as cold as a damn ice cube.” He said, so softly I almost didn’t hear it over the sound of the rain.

He pulled me to my feet. For a moment, we were so close that the rain couldn’t erase the smell of cologne, cigars, leather, and hint of whiskey that surrounded me.                                              

He let go of my hand, and I drew it close to myself and rubbed it absentmindedly.

He took a step back, the hand that had grabbed mine clenching, then releasing and relaxing at his side. He seemed to stiffen and look around. Then, he walked to a patch of grass where I saw my white gun glinting in the low flood lights. He brought it back to me and placed it carefully in my hands.

“Let’s get a drink, Sparky. We need to talk.”

 

McCree set a steaming hot cup of tea in front of me.

We were sitting at a table in the small industrial kitchen we only used to microwave things or cook the occasional communal meal. Both of us had put on dry clothes, but our hair was still damp, especially mine. My hands had been cleaned and bandaged. I was surprised how much damage had been done to them by the fall. McCree had expertly wrapped them, all the while reminding me that, like him, my hands were the most important asset I had for fighting.

I wordlessly sipped at the hot liquid, feeling it burn as it went down. I sniffed at it and realized McCree had spiked it with a bit of some kind of alcohol.

He noticed my curious glance at him. “It’ll help warm ya up faster.”

I took another sip. It burned so much I guessed it could only be bourbon or whiskey he’d added.

He leaned back in his chair and stretched, back arching over the chair backing. A glass of the same amber alcohol he’d poured into my drink sat in a clear glass in front of him.

“You said we needed to talk.” I prompted, raising an eyebrow at him. I still wasn’t totally pleased with him. Still, I had a sinking feeling in my gut that told me that I might not hear what I wanted. What was it I wanted to hear, anyway?

He picked his feet up and put them on the table, toes wiggling in a pair of white socks covering large feet that stuck out from under black jeans. “Yeah, we do.” He said. He picked up the glass and gave it a swirl, knocking the ice cubes in it around before taking a long drink. He set it back on the table and looked me straight in the eye. “What I said while you were in recovery… It wasn’t right. Ain’t no excuse for it. Ya don’t have to accept my apology, but I’m sorry.”

I gave him a skeptical look. “You’ve avoided me for two weeks.”

“Now, that wasn’t my fault.” He said defensively. “My holo phone was damaged in a firefight.” He pulled out the phone and showed it to me. Sure enough, there was a gaping hole at the bottom where most of the internal hardware was located. “I tend to go through these pretty damn fast. I don’t think Winston can save this one again.” He grinned mischievously.

I sighed. Of course that’s what happened. No one could ever call McCree's job boring. I chided myself for being so easily won over by him. But, then again, he’d always been like that. I smiled too. “Alright. I forgive you, McCree.”

He gave me a rakish smile.

“But promise me something.” I said. “If I do something wrong, just tell me. I know you were worried about the team and didn’t want to see me make the same mistakes you did, but it wasn’t fun being on the receiving end.”

“I know you’re willin’ to learn.” He said. “I saw you practicing earlier.”

I blushed, worried I was about to get a lecture. “How much did you see?”

He laughed. “Enough to know that ya took what I said seriously.”

“Of course I took it seriously! You didn’t really give me the chance not to.”

“Fair enough.” He said and smirked.

He poured himself another drink and offered some to me. “I’m buyin’.” He joked.

I handed him the tea mug. “Go ahead, cowboy.”

McCree’s apology had left me feeling happier than I had in a while, and the whiskey had me lightheaded and loose. For a night where I’d been left behind on a mission, things were turning out much better than I expected. A few more drinks later and we were completely relaxed and comfotable.

“If it wasn’t raining, I’d say we should take this party out on the rocks.” I said with a laugh that was punctuated by a low roll of thunder. I pulled out my holo phone and logged into the Overwatch radar system. “Looks like a few heavier cells are moving in.” I noted. “I hope the team can land in this.”

McCree chuckled. “They’ll be fine. Athena is the auto pilot, and I’m lookin’ at one of the engineers behind her new weather software. Besides, didn’t ya land us in a hurricane once?”

My cheeks were already flushed from the drinks, but I felt them redden even more. “You remember that?” I asked, stunned.

“Course I do. I don’t think I’d ever been so scared in my life. Ya storm chasers are a tough breed if that’s what ya do every day.”

“That’s the hurricane hunters, specifically.” I corrected him. “I’m just a run of the mill tornado chaser. I don’t think I could willingly fly into a hurricane, either.”

We both were quiet for a few seconds.

“What was Blackwatch like?” I asked, curious to learn more about it.

McCree looked into his glass. “I probably haven’t had enough to drink for that question.” He said. “I don’t think I brought nearly enough to go there. Trust me, if I told ya about it, ya’d need a few more, too.”

“I heard you left before they disbanded Overwatch.” I said.

A dark look crossed his face. He took a deep, pained breath and closed his eyes. “I ain’t proud of that, but at the time, it seemed like the best option.” His chin, normally held so proud, dipped to his chest and his shoulders slumped. “How much do ya know about what happened?”

“Only what the others told me.” I said. “But I figured it was enough to form my own opinion.”

“Your opinion is probably wrong.” He growled. “I didn’t leave because I was scared. I left because Reyes asked me to join his little rebellion. He wanted me to help him destroy the only family I had. And he was angry when I said no.”

“What did he do?” I asked, feeling a deep sympathy towards him.

“Treated me like shit. Basically drove me out all on his own. I left in the middle of the night. No one was gonna force me to choose sides. I felt like I was really stickin’ it to him. I was wrong. I could have saved Commander Morrison if I’d only realized Reyes was willin’ to go that far.”

I curled my hands around my mug and dropped my gaze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was that rough.”

His mood lightened a little. “I’m willin’ to bet the others thought it was best not to dredge up the past.” He chuckled at the statement. “But, I’m no spring chicken. I know what I did. I’ve learned a bit in the years since I left.”

He stood and walked behind me. “Here, lemme see that holo phone of yours for a sec.”

I handed it to him, and he did some quick typing. In a few moments, he handed it back. On the screen was a copy of a scanned photograph. It featured about ten people, some I didn’t recognize, but others I knew instantly. “That’s Torbjorn and Reinhardt!” I exclaimed. “And there’s Angela, too and…” My eyes landed on what could only be the younger self of the man standing behind me.

He leaned down and pointed to the screen. I felt his body pressed against my shoulder, running hot from the alcohol. “And that good lookin’ son of a bitch is me, durin’ my Blackwatch days. This had to be at least ten years ago.”

“Wow, what happened?” I said, teasing him. But inside, my mind was racing. If he got any closer, I was sure he’d feel how quickly my heart was pounding with him leaning over me like this, face so close to mine.

He gave me a mock wounded glance. “Now, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’m drunk and like playin' with ya.” I said, imitating his accent.

We both laughed wildly at my terrible impression of him. He went back and sat down in his chair. I was disappointed and relieved all at the same time. I had to admit, I liked being close to him, but it made me nervous as hell and didn’t do much to help my already fuzzy mind.

He took another drink. “Well, I’ve told ya my dark secrets. Ya got any good dirt on your old chasing team?”

I blushed. Part of me screamed to stop, but my mind was no longer completely in control of my mouth. “I was in love with one of my chase partners. We got together right before I got struck by lightning. Asshole went and got married while I was out for two years. And when I finally remembered, I spilled hot coffee on myself!” I was struck by the absurdity of the entire situation. Why had I ever been so upset about it?

He smirked and I could tell that he was fighting back a fit of laughter. “That must have been a real shock.”

I nearly slapped him, but instead, I laughed until I cried. “That joke cost you and arm and - WOW I’m drunk. Sorry, that was a little below the belt.”

I saw him look below the table, then look at me again, smirking. “Naw, that still works.”

I blushed furiously again, and he laughed loudly.

 He poured another drink for both of us. “Here’s to growin’ older, but never wiser.”

I took my mug back from him. “Didn’t you get onto me for not doing that two weeks ago?”

He smiled and rolled his eyes. “Shut up and drink, Sparky.”

 

After a few more drinks and another hour and a half of good conversation, McCree called it a night. “I think you’ve had enough, pumpkin.”

I blushed when he called me that. “Yeah.” I sighed. “Time for bed.”

“Lemme help ya.” He offered.

I wanted to decline, but as soon as I stood, I realized I’d had more than I thought. He steadied me and offered his arm for me to hold onto, or in my case, hang on to for dear life. I wrapped my elbow in his and let him lead me to my room, all the while leaning into him and grinning like the drunk fool I was.

When we got there, I attempted to type in the code to my room door, failing twice. “Wait, wait, wait. I got this.” I assured him.

He chuckled and continued to hold me steady.

When I finally succeed, I opened the door and hung onto the door frame. “G’night, cowboy.” I said with a giggle. “Don’t let the hurricanes get ya tonight.”

He laughed. “G’night, Sparky. Take it easy, ya hear? And try to avoid that pesky lightning.”

I giggled again and closed the door.

I didn’t even worry about taking off my clothes. I threw myself into my bed and rolled in the sheets until I’d made a cozy cocoon for myself. I giggled again, looking at the photo on my phone. “Stupid cowboy aged well.” I noted. I rolled over and soon drifted away into a much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Watchpoint Gibraltar – December, 2077

 

I spent a lot of time in my office due to the rainy weather preventing us from getting out for training often. Normally, I worked alone, but over the past few days, I seemed to have a constant companion.

McCree lay  on the green couch, now less dusty with more frequent use. I was pretty sure he liked being there because it distracted me and he found messing around with me humorous.

“Don’t you have other things to be doing?” I asked, glancing at him from my computer. My tone was stern, but my expression was one of amusement.

He spun the empty chamber on his revolver. It clicked and whirred, distractingly loud in the quiet office. “Half the place is gone for Christmas already, and the rest will be gone by tomorrow. Ya can’t really have work that’s so important it needs to be done while everyone else is gone.”

I rolled my eyes. “The weather doesn’t take a break for Christmas. Neither can I.”

“I didn’t peg you for the workaholic type.” He said and sat up.

“Nope, just very dedicated.” I finished a run of a model and emailed the forecast to Winston.

“That’s true.” He admitted.

I sighed and looked out the large window that curved around two sides of the room. I was getting cabin fever from being stuck inside so much, despite loving rainy days, and my agitation as the holiday grew closer made it worse.

McCree and I were staying at the point for Christmas. Though neither of us said a thing, we both knew the reason was because we didn’t have families to go home to, and Winston could use the company.

I heard the sound of a spinning gun and looked up. McCree was standing directly in front of my desk, grinning at me while all the while keeping the revolver in motion.

“Okay, come on. I promise, as soon as I’m done, we’ll help Winston get the decorations up for his party.”

He smirked at me, knowing he’d won.

 

We spent the afternoon with Mei and Winston putting up a small tree in Winston’s office. McCree and I had an efficient system to get the lights on the tree. We checked for dead bulbs, then threaded the strands onto the tree.

Winston’s collection of ornaments was small, so it didn’t take long to get them all on.

Mei handed us plastic icicles to finish off the tree, and she and McCree had a laugh at my expense when she handed me a real icicle instead of a fake one when I wasn’t paying attention.

It hurt to know I’d never get to do this again with my parents, and I suddenly felt far away from everything. McCree seemed to sense my unease and stood close to me, a calming presence reminding me that life goes on.

Winston suggested that we have some fun and get dressed up, just like the Christmas parties Overwatch used to throw every year.

“Everyone wore their best.” He explained. “It was an excuse to get everyone looking nice for a group photo every year.”

I shrugged. “Sounds like fun. I’ll need a dress, but I’m sure I can grab one in town.”

“If you’re goin’, you should pick up some good whiskey too if you can find it.” McCree suggested. “I seem to be short on my supply at the moment.” He raised an eyebrow at me and we both laughed.

\-----------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar - December, 2077

 

Mei left the next morning, leaving just the three of us at the Watchpoint. The lack of people made it seem so much larger than it actually was. With my shopping out of the way, including small gifts for both Winston and McCree, I was free to get back to work.

Christmas Eve dawned bright and beautiful, and instead of working in my office that morning, I decided to get in some training with my charge generator before the rain and mist returned, which was forecast for that night.

I got the bots up and running. They were funny little things. It almost seemed like they had personalities at times, but they were pre-programed, not like the Omnics.

I had only been down there a few minutes taking some warm up shots before McCree showed up, revolver strapped to his hip, hat tipped just a bit on his head.

“Hey.” I said with a wave, walking to meet him. “I see we had the same idea.”

He laughed. “I was about to go a little stir crazy cooped up inside. Reyes wasn’t kiddin’ when he said the winter here was terrible.”

I laughed. “I guess you didn’t spend much time here.”

“Still don’t.” He replied. “But, I’m startin’ to see the perks of hangin’ around more.” He gave me a warm smile that made me feel a bit dizzy.

“Well, since we’re both here, do you want to do a bit of training?” I suggested. “I was planning on working with whatever happens when you overload the battery pack.” I continued.

McCree looked curious. “That’s a pretty good idea. Let’s see what ya got.” He took a few steps back, and I positioned myself just forward of a large orange arch-way. The bots hovered back and forth in front of me. I started the charge on the glove and held up my hand. The generator started to spark and crack the as the amount of charge I was forcing it to hold increased. Finally, with loud crackles, several lightning balls shot out of the generator, each racing forwards. A few hit the buildings around us, but three hit their targets.

Suddenly, McCree was next to me, eyes blazing, left hand making a series of quick flicks on the hammer of his Peacekeeper. I heard four loud cracks and at almost the exact same time, heard the sharp metal ping of all three stunned bots getting hit, and the fourth one too as it moved away.

“Works like a charm.” He said, lowering his revolver. “We should try that together more often.”

“You’re such a show-off.” I teased.

He pointed at the bots. “Try it again”

By the end of the session, we’d gotten a rhythm down. I set off the lightning, and McCree rotated in as we switched places, back to back. He raised his gun, and with me watching his back, he was free to focus on hitting all of the stunned targets. It was like an elaborate, deadly dance only we knew the steps to. All four bots took direct hits. I felt the muscles in his back relax as he lowered his gun.

He turned to me and holstered it. “Now we just need to practice makin’ sure ya can shoot anyone who tries gettin’ behind us.”

I clipped my gun to a metal loop on my belt. “Well, maybe Torbjorn and Winston can create a few more bots to work with. I don’t have much to shoot at right now.”

“We’ll get that fixed.”

 

That evening, I took extra time getting ready, managing to get my short hair to stay in soft, wavy curls. For makeup, I went for a gold and dark brown smoky eye and dusty red lipstick. It made my gray eyes pop against my pale skin.

Finally, I slipped on the dress I’d found. It was a long, knit black dress with a strappy front. A strap crossed my chest, creating an open triangle. Two thin straps crossed my shoulders, while two thicker one hugged my upper arms. A small slit ran from the hem to my knee. It was comfortable and easy to move in, perfect for a quiet party. I slipped on a pair of gold sandals, then stopped at the mirror and put on a pair of black earrings. Then, I slipped my Overwatch pendant necklace on and threw a coat on to walk over to Winston’s lab.

The clouds had returned full force, and I heard a distant rumble of thunder as I crossed the dark complex. My tattoo glowed faintly, given a chance to shine by my dress.

I took off my coat and hung it over the back of a chair when I got to the lab. My heels clicked on the floor and I caught a look of my reflection in a panel of glass. I felt confident and completely exposed all at the same time.

Winston was upstairs. He heard me come in and waved from the balcony. He had his own custom suit, which surprised me. I had a brief thought wondering who had agreed to make a suit for a gorilla. “Looking good, Winston!” I called. I put my gifts for them under the tree.

He came downstairs and turned on the tree lights. “You look great, too, Sparks!”

At about the same time, I heard the sound of spurs behind me. I turned and saw McCree sling off a black western suit jacket. He had a white button up shirt on underneath, complimented by black slacks held up by a belt with his usual oversized belt buckle, and a pair of black boots decorated with silver spurs. He wore a black bolo tie at his neck, and I realized that it was fastened by a silver Overwatch medallion, so similar to my own pendant.

“The sky just opened up out there.” He complained. He ran a hand through his hair, windswept by the incoming storm.

Our eyes met and I felt a flutter in my chest. I’d always known he was attractive, but it was easy to forget when he was dressed like Clint Eastwood all the time. However, there was something about the formal outfit that made it something I could no longer ignore.

He walked to me with quick, confident steps. “Well, don’t you look nice, Sparky.” He drawled, his eyes looking me over.

I blushed, my heart racing. “You clean up pretty well, yourself, cowboy.”

Athena spoke over the speakers in the room. “Everyone is here. Shall I play some music?”

“Go ahead. Thanks, Athena.” Winston said.

Winston’s workbench had been cleaned off and the snacks I had bought were laid out over it. There was a bottle of champagne and a few glasses as well. I picked at some grapes that were on the table.

Meanwhile, Winston snapped away with his phone. “McCree, Sparks. Hold still.”

I looked up and saw the phone pointed at us. McCree threw his arm around me and pulled me close, the most shit-eating grin on his face. I smiled for the picture, but my mind was suddenly reeling and I was filled with a fluttering warmth.

“Got it!” Winston said, a happy smile spreading across his features. “Finally, another Overwatch Christmas party.”

McCree let go and I gave him a playful shove.

We all sat around drinking champagne, eating snacks, and talking about parties from the past. It was strange to be told about parties I had attended, but didn’t remember at all.

McCree leaned against the stair railing, his legs stretched out languidly as he flipped through his new holo phone. Thunder rumbled louder outside and the power flickered a little. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, then looked at me.

I walked to him and leaned against the railing with him. “Not afraid of the storm, are you?” I teased.

“Course not.” He replied. “Why would I be when I’ve got Overwatch’s best meteorologist here?”

“I’m Overwatch’s ONLY meteorologist.” I reminded him.

He laughed. “Then you win by default.”

 

After another hour of chatter between the three of us, I went to grab the gifts. I picked up Winston’s first and handed it to him. It was a massive tub of peanut butter I’d come across while at the store with a bow placed on top. He popped open the lid. “Now THIS is a great gift!”

I approached McCree with his gift behind my back. “Gotcha something.” I said.

He raised an eyebrow. “Now, what might that be?” He leaned a little closer and was suddenly aware of how close we were standing.

I showed him a bottle of imported American whiskey, complete with a curly ribbon tied around the neck of the bottle. “I managed to find some.” I said with smile.

He took the bottle from my hand and his fingers brushed mine. We both seemed to notice, but when I looked up at him, he was looking back at me with the same confidence he always had. “Thank ya kindly, darlin’.”He said. His eyes glowed and there was a warmth in his voice I had never noticed before.

I felt my breath catch a little at his words. A thought was forming in the back of my mind, but I shoved it away, dismissing it before it had time to fully root itself in my consciousness.

 He popped it open and poured some into his empty champagne glass. “You’ll have to try some with me.”

I retrieved my empty glass from the table. He raised the bottle and poured some in my glass as well, then held up his own. “To the woman smart enough to bring whiskey to a party.

I laughed and clinked my glass against his.

Athena spoke up over the music. “Winston, you have a video call. I believe it’s Tracer.”

“Oh!” Winston said happily. “Tell her I’ll be right up!”

He lumbered past us as we drank the whiskey together. Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder and the place went dark.

“Hold on, I can fix this.” Winston said. “Athena, are you on backup power?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” She answered.

“Good. If you will fire up the generators, we should be okay.” He said and continued up the stairs. “I’ll get Lena back on the line.

A few seconds later, the emergency lights turned on and slowly brightened. It was dim, but enough to see comfortably. The lights on the tree came back up, and Athena restarted the music. A jaunty Christmas classic started to play and the atmosphere was restored.

McCree set his glass on the stair behind us. “Ya know how to two-step?” He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. “I grew up in Texas. Can I two-step, what kind of a question is that?”

He gave me that familiar challenging smirk. “Let’s dance, then, Sparks.” He held his hand out to me.

I plinked my glass down next to his. “Alright, cowboy” I smiled I took his hand.

He pulled me to him and slipped his right hand around my waist. His mechanical hand slipped into mine and he squeezed it.

He set the pace and I matched his steps, almost good enough to take the lead from him. Of course, he’d never allow that.

As we danced, I realized that the last time I’d two-stepped with anyone, it had been Travis. I expected a pang of regret, but felt nothing. Instead, my eyes returned to my partner, who was watching me with that same glowing gaze I’d noticed earlier.

We turned and he twirled me around, my already dizzy mind causing me to briefly lose my footing. McCree caught me and kept going. “Easy, Sparky.” He said. Normally when he said that name, it sounded almost comical, but the way he said it this time was soft and gentle.

I didn’t even notice the song end. I was too busy trying to keep my thoughts in order. We stayed together as a slower song began to play. McCree pulled me close, and without thinking, I laid my head in the crook of his neck, his scent intoxicating. I felt his beard brush the back of my neck as he also leaned into me and laid his head on top of mine, and I was suddenly hyper-aware of everywhere we were touching. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I suppressed an excited shiver. He was so warm, and I could just barely hear his heartbeat, racing almost as fast as mine.

We were quiet for a long time, simply swaying to the old crooner on the radio, our feet only moving a few inches with each slow step.

That same thougth came back again, and this time, I had to acknowledge it. There was more than just friendship between me and McCree. The next song was slow too, and we never even bothered parting. Everything about this felt so right. “McCree…” I whispered.

His voice was low and soft. “Call me Jesse.” He murmured. 

"Jesse..." I whispered, giving his first name a try. I melted into him, perfectly happy and content. I never wanted this moment to end.

I lifted my head for a moment and Jesse pressed his forehead to mine. I reached my hand around his neck, threading my hand through his hair. It was soft and thick. I sighed, still in complete disbelief that any of this was happening.

Our eyes were so close and we hardly blinked as we stared. Time seemed to fall away completely. Our noses touched and I closed my eyes.

There was a sudden roar of noise. A siren blared, and we stiffened. Jesse tightened his grip on my waist. “Winston, what’s happenin’?” He called, his voice calm and collected.

Winston dashed out of his office. “Intruder! Athena, where’s the breach?”

“North side, near the old launch site.” She answered.

Winston stopped and looked at us, still fixed together. “It’s just the three of us against whatever that is. Get ready to fight.”


	10. Chapter 10

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – December, 2077

 

It only took a minute for me to swing by my room and throw on my gear. I didn’t even bother changing clothes. We didn’t have time.

Jesse and I raced toward the other side of the complex, matching steps as we followed Winston. I had to twist my dress up out of the way to keep myself from tripping over it with my heels. We ran through the hanger, then back out into the cold air and rain around the bend. When we got to the old launch site, I saw a slight figure in light-colored full body armor attempting to dodge the attacks of two equally fast opponents dressed in black, one man and one woman.

Winston roared and jumped in, pinning the man in black to the ground. He struggled against the gorilla, but there wasn’t much he could do.

I ran past Winston, getting my lightning ready to fire. I knew I’d have to be careful to make sure I didn’t end up shocked too because of the rain. I targeted the person in the body armor, thinking I could disable them long enough for Jesse to do some damage. He saw me and took a ready stance.

“No, not him!” Jesse yelled. “Attack the other one!”

I spun and saw Jesse roll and take the side of the man in the body armor, leveling his gun against the second attacker.

I jumped in next to him and I sent a ball of lightning flying at the woman in the black as she hoisted a large black gun into her hands. It fell away as the ball hit, and she froze in place. One shot was all it took to bring her down. I glanced at McCree, his gun still raised. He never missed, especially if someone could incapacitate his target for him.

McCree then focused on the man Winston was keeping at bay. Another shot rang out and he also stilled.

I was breathing hard, and as the adrenaline of battle faded, I took a few steps back. Despite having helped in many recovery efforts after tornadoes in the Midwest, I’d never seen someone die in front of me before. And it was partially me that killed them. Sweat beaded up on my neck and face. I wrapped my arms around myself and backed away from the body of the woman. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but I blinked them back, trying my best not to give away how terrified I was.

I heard the sound of metal on metal next to me and saw the stranger sheath a sword. He lowered his head for a moment, keeping quiet.

I turned to look for Jesse. He was kneeling next to the dead woman, a dark expression on his face.

Winston approached him. “It’s Talon.” He growled, the gorilla’s voice the most menacing I’d ever heard it.

My mind flew back to my conversation on the rocks with Mei so long ago. Talon? The terrorist organization? The ones who tried to kill Winston?

Jesse stood again and turned to the man in the armor. His eyes narrowed. “Shimada.” He growled, looking not at all pleased with the sudden guest.

 

All three of us escorted the newcomer to the medical bay. He talked with Winston and Jesse while I leaned against the wall on the far side of the large room. The dead woman’s face wouldn’t leave my mind. My chest felt heavy and I was having a bit of trouble breathing. I stared at my feet, arms crossed. I was soaked, we all were. I shivered, partially because of the cold, and partially because I still couldn’t believe what had happened.

I closed my eyes. I could hear Jesse’s angry voice from across the room. “Did you just think we’d all forgive ya for what ya did? Ya abandoned your team!”

“That means nothing coming from someone who did the same thing!” The man, Genji, countered. His voice had the slight metallic ring of an Omnic, but the accent of a man from Japan.

“Watch yourself, Genji.” Jesse hissed. “Ya were already gone by then. Ya don’t know a thing about what happened.”

Winston stepped in, trying to ease the tension. “At least he responded to the Recall. We can always use capable agents.”

Genji huffed, still focused on McCree. “Don’t get self-righteous with me, McCree. We are BOTH trying to atone for the sins of our past.”

Jesse recoiled and backed off, knowing he wasn’t going to win this fight.

Genji turned his still covered face to Winston. “I thank you, my friend.”

I couldn’t take it anymore. Between the tension and the vivid image of a woman being shot in the forehead, I was a mess. I whirled around and walked quickly out of the room. I needed to be alone. I didn’t want to be alone.

I made my way back through the rain to Winston’s lab.

Soaked even more, I grabbed my coat from the chair I had left it on and wrapped it around my shoulders. The lights were back on, but the tree was still lit. The glasses Jesse and I had set down to dance were still on the stairs next to that bottle of whiskey. Everything was still the same as before, except Athena had cut the music.

I grabbed my glass and poured myself another drink. I sat down on the stairs, knees bent to my chest, and took a long sip. The woman’s face flashed in my mind again, dark blood oozing from the wound in her forehead. I scrunched my eyes up and tried to think the picture away, but the more I tried, the more detailed I saw the scene. I took another sip of the whiskey. I remembered her face as she was struck by my lightning ball and stunned, the fear in her eyes as her gun fell from her hands, and the moment her eyes widened when her eyes met McCree’s and he pulled the trigger on his gun.

I let out a strangled sob and my whole body shook, both from my heightened emotions and being cold and damp.

I heard my name being called from outside.

“Sparks? Sparks, where are ya?”

I heard his steps enter the room and I stiffened. I didn’t want to get up. The last thing my I wanted was for Jesse to find me in here trying to hold back tears because I couldn’t handle what I’d seen.

He turned and my cover was blown.

He started towards me with quick steps. “Sparky? Are ya okay?”

I tried to push back the emotions again, but he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Instead, a few tears escaped my eyes. I looked down, still plagued by the visions of the evening.

Jesse rubbed his hand on my shoulder.

Finally, I was able to speak. “She’s dead. She’s dead, and I helped. I can’t stop seeing her face. I can’t stop thinking about how scared she looked.” My voice shook.

Jesse was silent for a moment. “Same.” He responded simply. “I don’t like takin’ a life I don’t have to, but in this line of work, sometime’s there’s no other choice.”

He continued to rub my arm comfortingly. “Now, I know this is gonna come off harsh, but death is a reality of what we do. That doesn’t make it easy, but you always have to know that if things go sideways, you may be forced to kill. We’re soldiers, like it or not.”

“How do you do it?” I whispered. “How do you live with it?”

“I know that the people I killed were tryin' to hurt one of my own. And if I can save someone, my team, my family, my friends, the innocent, then the kill was worth it.”

I turned and buried my face in his chest. He had removed his armor, and his white shirt was wrinkled and stained with water and mud.

He ran his metal hand through my hair. “I know how you feel, though.” I listened to his voiced as it resonated low in his chest. “I was fourteen the first time I shot someone. I hated it. I tried to act all cool to the other Deadlock members with me at the time, but when we got back to that dump we were hole’d up in, and I found a place to be alone, I cried.”

I took a few deep breaths to settle myself. “Does it get easier?” I asked.

He sighed, took the glass of whiskey from my hand, and took a drink himself. “Easier ain’t the right word. But, I know that if I hesitate, I’ll die. So, I do what it takes to stay alive.”

We sat there for hours, every now and then saying a few things. Eventually, Jesse slumped over against the wall, exhausted. I leaned on my knees, my chin in my hands in front of him. I don’t know how long I sat there, trying to calm the endless swirl of emotions in my mind.

After a while, Jesse stirred for a moment and looked at me, brown eyes half open and sleepy. “Come ‘er, pumpkin.” He said in a groggy voice. He took my jacket and laid it over me, then reached around me and pulled me against his chest. “I gotcha.”

I let myself sink into him. He fell back asleep and his arms relaxed. I pressed my head to his chest. His heartbeat was steady and strong and I felt temporarily comforted. I though back to our dance, which I had for the most part forgotten after everything else that happened. It was a happy thought, and I chose to focus on it over the other things that had happened. I remembered the way he looked at me, the way he held me, just like he was holding me now. I smiled briefly. Stupid cowboy had a kind heart, despite everything he had been through.

The woman’s face burst into my mind again and I forced my eyes closed. “Just focus on breathing. Just breathe.” I told myself.

I didn’t sleep at all, and honestly, I wasn’t sure how Jesse managed to sleep on the floor like that, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he had passed out and slept in stranger placed than this. As gray light filtered into the room, I eased myself away from him. I picked up my coat and slipped it on, then quietly slipped outside.

I made my way across the comm tower courtyard to the rocks and looked out into the distance. A cool mist helped sharpen my senses, dulled from exhaustion. Ships passed in the distance, and I briefly wondered what it would take to get on one and disappear.

“Oh, hello, Sparks.”

I turned, recognizing the distinct voice of Genji. I hadn’t noticed him sitting cross-legged on a rock.

He turned his green visor to me. “I sense a weary soul.”

I frowned. “I didn’t sleep. Of course I’m weary.”

He laughed. “You have spirit. No wonder McCree is so taken with you.”

I blushed a little at knowing the newcomer already seemed to know what we’d only just discovered.

“Come, sit. Tell me what’s bothering you.” He said, motioning to a rock next to his.

I was shocked by his kindness, especially after the way Jesse treated him last night. I sat down with him, folding my dress around myself to keep my legs warm. I hesitated.

“You’re thinking about last night, aren’t you?” He asked.

I hung my head. “She died because of me.”

“You didn’t pull the trigger.” He said, his voice even and calm.

I scoffed. “Yeah, but I stunned her so Jesse could.”

He shifted, and I heard the metal of his body clink softly. “McCree would have killed her, with or without you.”

“I still feel responsible.” I responded. “I can’t forget her face. It keeps staring at me.”

Genji placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. “I understand. Let me give you some wisdom from a friend who is a great teacher. Sometimes, it is not possible for conflict to be resolved peacefully. But you must find peace in the aftermath, and that means not blaming yourself for your actions if they were in the service of good.”

“Sounds a bit like what Jesse said last night.” I sighed.

“McCree may be stubborn, but he made peace with the realities of this world a long time ago. He is wise to have done so.” Genji said.

I didn’t respond.

Genji took a more rigid posture. “Let me show you something. Can you do what I am doing?”

I maneuvered myself to sit like him, glad I’d purchased a knit dress that stretched and allowed me to sit cross-legged. I gave him a skeptical look.

“Close your eyes.” He continued.

I did as I was told.

“Tell me what you feel. Not your emotions, but physically. What do you sense right now at this moment?”

I took a breath and focused. “I hear seagulls, and waves. The air is cold. There’s mist.”

“How does the mist feel?” Genji guided.

“Damp.” I replied. “There are rocks under me. They’re rough. I can feel a breeze. I can hear ship horns.” I continued to rattle off different details. I felt my mind beginning to calm, my anxious energy beginning to dissolve.

“Now, be quiet and focus on breathing.”

I again did as I was instructed. I focused on each breath, one by one. After a bit, my mind wandered and I saw the woman’s face. I flinched. Genji noticed.

“Don’t judge yourself. Acknowledge her, but remember it’s not about judging you.”

Genji coached me through for a long time, all the while, I felt myself relaxing a bit.

When we were done, I thanked him. “I honestly didn’t know how I was going to approach the day.”

“We often don’t after trauma.” He said. “And I know a lot about trauma.”

He didn’t go into detail, and I didn’t ask. I stood, taking another look off towards the lighthouse just off the coast.

“Meet me here again tomorrow.” He instructed. “We’ll try again. If you start to feel overwhelmed, just do those steps all over again.”

I agreed and smiled, the first real smile I’d felt since Genji arrived. I wrapped my coat around myself and walked quickly back to Winston’s lab.

Jesse heard the sound of my heels clicking on the hard floor as I returned. He stood and stretched, and I smiled.

“Where’d ya go, darlin’?” He purred, a relieved smile on his face.

“I just needed to clear my head.” I answered.

“Do ya feel any better?” He asked, a worried shadow crossing his face.

“I…I do.” I said. “I think I can handle today.”

“That sounds more like ya.” He slipped his arm around my waist and gazed at me with warm, intent eyes. “Let’s go get out of these clothes.” He paused. “And, Merry Christmas, Hadley.”

“Oh, you DO remember my name!” I exclaimed, laughing. I swatted at him playfully.

“S’pose I deserved that.” He chuckled. “Not a rookie anymore, are ya?”


	11. Chapter 11

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – December, 2077

 

The following nights were the hardest. I woke up in cold sweats each night. During the day, I felt like I was in a fog, even though I spent every morning meditating with Genji. Winston called everyone home for a meeting, and within three days of Christmas, everyone was back on base.

He held a meeting and announced Genji’s return and explained the situation with the agents from Talon. I stood as close to the back of Winston’s lab as possible, trying my best to sink into the wall I was leaning against. When it was over, I disappeared almost instantly.

I spent a lot of time alone on the rocks. Every now and then, I’d see Jesse watching me in the distance, but he never approached. Even though he was around, I still felt alone. A few days later, he was sent on a mission. I said a brief goodbye to him.

A week later, Genji broached the subject of training as we walking towards the hangar to take some supplies to the kitchen, pushing carts full of microwave meals.

“I hear you have refused to train.” He said. There was no accusation in his voice. It was more of an everyday statement.

I tried to push back the guilt I felt. Every time I thought of firing my pistol, I thought of Genji’s attackers. I looked away from him, my face a heavy frown. I’d brushed off all Jesse’s attempts to get my back on the training field.

“Sparks, you must stand up and keep fighting. We have all had to face this, and we all have to move past it.” He said. “You can’t stay down forever.”

I sighed. I knew he was right, but I just wasn’t ready yet. “I can’t. I’m sorry, Genji. I just can’t.”

I sped up my steps to try to get away from him, but the man wouldn’t be put off so easy.

“Sparks, I need you to listen.” He said, his tone more serious. His steps easily matched mine, even pushing the cart in front of him. “The team is counting on you. You can push forward.”

I gave him a pained look.

“Please.” He said. “Just give it a shot. I can be there to guide you if you get too anxious.”

I shook my head. If I was going to do it, I was going to do it without help. “Thanks, Genji. But, this is my fight.”

He nodded, almost as if he’d expected me to say that. “Always tenacious. A good quality to have.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – January, 2078

 

New Year’s came and went without fanfare. Jesse was still gone on his mission, though I got a brief message from him.

**Hey there! I just wanted to check in and see how you’re feeling. Happy New Year, Sparky. – JM**

I didn’t even know how to respond to him. Everything seemed so messed up in my head. I sent a brief message back.

**Thanks. Not doing so well. Happy new year to you, too. - HS**

The rest of the base seemed not to even notice the holiday. The atmosphere was not one of celebration with the recent events.

Mei convinced me to come out for practice. I agreed, though reluctant. She seemed excited that I wanted to try.

I clenched my hand on my gun and took a deep breath.

“Just a warm up, Sparks.” She said with a cheerful smile.

I focused as best as I could, trying to banish the anxiety in my head.

A small ice pillar shot up in front of me. I jumped back and took a few shots, surprised at how natural the reaction had become.

Another shot up behind me and I whirled around and fired. Finally, one cropped up to my right, and I spun again, my gun raised, finger on the trigger. I saw her face and instantly crumbled. I fought with the fear and anxiety I felt, pushing back against it, trying to keep it at bay. I remembered all the times I had meditated with Genji and I stopped. I focused on my breathing. I mentally listed what I could feel. Then, I opened my eyes and shot the ice block in front of me, dead center.

“Amazing!” Mei declared. “That last shot was perfect!”

I was by no means perfect, but I appreciated the compliment nonetheless.

Next, Mei turned on the bots and I shot at them. I was a bit rusty, but within a few minutes, I had my rhythm back and I was able to find a sense of normalcy in the training. _“One foot in front of the other,”_ I told myself when resetting for each new drill. _“Keep going.”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – January, 2078

 

Two days later, Jesse returned to the Watchpoint. I was beginning to feel more like myself again. I could sleep through the night and my training was getting back on track. Genji was happy that I’d begun to recover.

Unfortunately, I didn’t see much of Jesse. He didn’t visit my office, though I expected him to drop in at any moment. We didn’t meet around the base much, either. The only time I saw him was during training, and even then, he seemed oddly restrained

I couldn’t figure it out. It seemed like there had been so much potential for us, but it had evaporated. Every time I saw him, I felt an intense pain in my chest, but I did my best to hide it.

I thought about our dance at the Christmas party. It had been so close, so intimate. And, though we were both a bit drunk, I could have sworn he’d been trying to go for a kiss when the alarms went off and Winston came racing in to get us.

I sighed. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe he’d had enough to drink and just had a woman in front of him. My stomach twisted in a knot. I hated thinking about the possibility that I had been wrong about all of this.

I tried a few times to get him alone so we could talk, but something else always came up. I usually went back to my room and sat. What was going on? We were so close before, but now it seemed everything had changed.

Mei and Lena tried to cheer me up, though I was confident they didn’t know the source of my pain. Eventually, I stopped looking for him. I focused on my training and my work. I spent time with Angela and Genji, who seemed to have a bond so deep I almost felt like I was intruding.

Finally, I ran across him in the training spot alone.

He was popping off a few shots, his serape waving behind him in the breeze. I tried to quell the quick jump in my pulse. _“It’s over.”_ I reminded myself. _“Knock it off.”_

He heard me coming and turned, flashing that same charming smile he always gave me. I blushed, and I felt even angrier with myself that I couldn’t seem to stop doing that when he was around.

“Hey, Sparky!” He said, his voice betraying a note of excitement.

Again, I felt the familiar sensation that I couldn’t have been wrong about everything that happened between us. There was too much. Then, it clicked.

I’d been so standoffish with him the past few weeks because of how I’d been feeling. He wasn’t avoiding me. I’d driven him away. I felt my heart break for him, and I felt the weight of regret crushing me. I had to talk to him. Now.

I made a move to open my mouth to apologize, but a voice from behind stopped me.

Winston lumbered over, a holo phone in his hand. “There you are, McCree. I have another mission for you.”

The two of them huddled talking. I stepped away to an alcove to be out of the wind. It was chilly and I hadn’t worn a heavy coat.

I watched their faces as they talked. At one point, I saw Jesse’s face scrunch into a look of disapproval, but Winston seemed to ignore it. He kept going like he hadn’t noticed Jesse’s reaction at all. Knowing Winston, he probably hadn’t.

Winston looked up and focused his yellow eyes on me. “Sparks, we need you for a moment.”

I gave them a confused look. “Why me?”

Winston waved me over. I stepped out into the wind and walked briskly to them. Jesse seemed a bit nervous, which was unusual. I gave him a quizzical look.

Winston showed me the screen. “Lumerico is dealing with someone that wants to remain hidden. We need McCree to do some surveillance on them. He's going to need a second pair of eyes to help."

“And I think we make a damn good team, Sparky.” He flashed that smile again, but watched me intensely.

I met his gaze and was surprised to see his eyes soften, almost as if relieved. I felt myself smile, too. “Yeah, we do.” I admitted.

Winston nodded. “Your flight leaves tonight. I need you ready to go no later than ten.”

The same anxiety I’d felt before the Italy mission come back. I was finally going back out into the field. I felt a rush of excitement.

Jesse turned to me. “We better get packin’. It’s gonna be a long mission.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Over the Atlantic Ocean – January, 2078

 

I was surprised how easily we slipped through airport security. I’d figured there might be some kind of commotion, but there was none. Of course there was none, Jesse had been doing this for a while now and must have had false papers to get him in and out of Gibraltar.

Jesse had his face buried in a newspaper. We were shoved together in coach, an odd looking pair. Jesse had a less ostentatious black hat perched on his head and wore a plaid blue and white shirt with charcoal pants. A single black boot rested in my lap since he insisted on having one leg crossed over the other.

Meanwhile, I was wearing a red blazer, white shirt, and skinny black slacks with uncomfortable patent leather heels, a camera bag and stylish purse stashed at my feet. Our cover story was that of a travel blogger and his photographer headed to Dorado, Mexico to write a story to encourage tourism to return to the area. I certainly looked the part of the harried photographer assigned to follow the writer’s every step, especially considering how harried I already felt.

We were both exhausted and took turns napping. I slept with my head against the window, then kept watch around us while Jesse slept, softly snoring away, his head resting on my shoulder. It felt natural to have him close again, though I still wondered if how I’d struggled those weeks had damaged our relationship. But, another look at my partner in crime’s sleeping face, mouth slightly open, whole face relaxed, made me smile and push that worry away.

I woke up again to the sun rising outside the window. I’d fallen asleep with Jesse still passed out on my shoulder. I remembered him sleeping on the stairs in Winston’s lab and chuckled. He really could sleep anywhere.

I gave him a gentle shake to wake him. His eyes opened slowly, catching the dawn light and burning gold. He immediately covered them, and I pointed out the window. He leaned over me to look and my heart raced as his body pressed against me.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” I asked.

He leaned back and placed his hat over his face. “Yeah, but it’s in my eyes. It’s way too early for that.”

“Not a morning person?” I asked, teasing him.

“I like mornin’s. It’s the sun bein’ right in my eyes that I don’t like.” He replied. He laughed a little. “Can ya pull down the shade?”

“If it will get that hat off your face.” I said with an exaggerated sigh.

An older, frail woman seated on the opposite side of Jesse sighed. “You two remind me of me and my husband.” She said in a voice made rough with age. “How long have you been married?”

Jesse threw up his hands. “Sorry, ma’am. I think you got us all wrong. We’re professional travel writers. This lovely lady is my photographer.”

I blushed as he said this.

She raised an eyebrow at us, but said nothing else.

One of the flight attendants came by and each of us ordered coffee. I had to splash a few packets of sugar and cream in mine, but Jesse took his black, as usual. We were quiet as we listened to the chatter around us, all the while sipping at the terrible brew.

“This coffee tastes like dirt.” Jesse muttered to me as another flight attendant walked down the aisle past us.

“Well, mine tastes like, oh what do you like to call it? Sugared milk?” I shot back quietly with a grin.

“Fair enough.” He said with a chuckle.

 

The plane touched down in Dorado with the sun shining. Jesse and I picked up our suitcases and my fake camera equipment from baggage claim, then we set out on foot to find our hotel. The city was vibrant and peaceful. It was hard to believe they had spent so much time in the dark.

The hotel we had booked was small but beautiful. The walls were stucco and light colored. There was a beautiful tile mosaic in the lobby, and just beyond, I could see a courtyard surrounded by the doors of the guest rooms. Stairs lead down into the courtyard from the walkways around it. There was grass and a blue tile fountain at the center. A few guests were out in the sun, but it was still very quiet.

Jesse got us checked in, and before long, we’d gotten comfortable in the room. There were two twin beds, a large shower and bathroom area lined with beautiful Spanish tile, a tiny kitchenette for cooking, and a couch and holo tv. The colors of the beds and drapes were vibrant and sunny. Everything in the room radiated life and light.

I was eager to get started on the mission, but Jesse wanted to do some research first. He pulled an old laptop and sat on the end of the bed, focused on the work.

I unpacked the large suitcases we brought to pass the time, hanging our clothes in the closet. I didn’t expect the sudden rush of affection I felt towards him as I carefully placed his shirts on hangars. I glanced over at him, smiling softly. Part of me hoped he’d catch me, but he was so absorbed in his work. Maybe it was best he didn’t right now. After all, I still hadn’t gotten a chance to apologize to him for being so distant the past few weeks.

I saw him make a few notes on his holo phone, then put the laptop away.

“Ready, Sparky?” He asked, grabbing his hat and placing it on his head. He was smiling, that broad, charming smile that always seemed to win me so easily.

I grabbed my camera and purse. “Ready, cowboy.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dorado, Mexico – January, 2078

 

My feet ached when we reached the Lumerico headquarters, a massive pyramid structure in the middle of the city. There were tours detailing how Lumerico had ended the La Medianoche, and apparently, we were going on one.

We stepped into the grand lobby and I was struck by its beauty. The roof towered over us, a skylight letting in the winter sun. Groups of people milled around, mostly school children who eagerly chatted away in loud voices.

“It’s too bad this company is so corrupt,” I whispered to Jesse. I’d learned about the company’s misdeeds from a file Winston had given us. It was another world event I’d missed during my time in stasis.

Jesse’s eyes narrowed. “Not to mention whoever is comin’ and goin’ to this place at night. Lumerico still has secrets.” He growled.

The tour was brief, but Jesse and I kept our eyes out for anything that might help us. Security was everywhere, and they wore distinct aqua blue and gray uniforms. Jesse kept his hat pulled down low over his eyes, avoiding contact with them.

We hurried out at the end of the tour. I’d snapped a few photos for appearances sake, but looking back over them, I knew I should probably stick to my day job. The creative arts were not my thing.

We were both on edge until we reached the perceived safety of the hotel. Only then did we both allow ourselves to relax.

 

That evening, we got a phone call from Winston.

“Is everything going well?” He asked. We were huddled together on the bed staring into Jesse’s holo phone.

“Goin’ good.” Jesse replied.

“We’ve gotten some info that there may be some kind of activity tomorrow night.” The gorilla continued. “See if you can find a place to watch from. Sparks, there’s a telephoto lens in that equipment. You might be able to get some photos of what’s going on.”

I nodded to him. “Got it.”

“Be careful, you two.” He said. “Lumerico won’t take kindly to being spied on. Stay out of trouble.”

 

When the call was over, I looked at my companion. “Guess we’ll need to find a place to watch from.”

Jesse nodded. He walked to the balcony of our room, which overlooked the cliffs leading to the Bay of Dorado, and opened the sliding glass door. He pulled a cigar and lighter out of his pocket and flicked at the lighter. The sparks burst into a small flame, and lit the end of the cigar.

I joined him outside. He leaned against the rail, looking out over the ocean and cliffs. I looked too.

“See the hills over there?” He said, pointing with the cigar to the large landforms that towered over the city. “That’s where we need to be. We’ll sure have a hike ahead of us to get set up.”

I glanced over the hills. It was definitely going to be a long walk, especially hauling this equipment. “I have one request.” I said, turning and leaning against the rail next to him. “Help me carry the equipment?”

He laughed, the cigar hanging from his mouth. “Of course, Sparky.”

I watched his languid movements out of the corner of my eye. He tipped his head back, eyes closed.

The breeze was chilly and I shivered. Jesse noticed. “Go inside, Sparky. I’ll be in soon.”

I made a step to move away, but I didn’t want to leave him. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I faltered. Now wasn’t the time.

After a shower, I put on a black tank top and a pair of comfy blue shorts to sleep in, my body exhausted. I turned off the lights in the room except for a lamp in between the beds. I was fading quickly when I heard Jesse slide the door open and closed. I wasn’t sure how long he planned on being awake, but as I drifted off, I noticed that he turned the lamp off next to me.

 

I opened my eyes with a start. I’d been having a stressful dream and finally managed to wake myself up. I expected the room to be dark, but the room was lit by a soft blue glow. I turned over and saw Jesse sitting at a table in the room, his head resting on his hand halfway through his hair. His hair was messy, as if he’d repeatedly been running that hand through it. There was a pair of rimless glasses on his face I’d never seen him wear before and he looked deep in thought. He was wearing the charcoal bathrobe the hotel had provided and a pair of black pajama pants. There was a glass of whiskey on the table next to the computer, but it didn't look like he'd had much at all.

I slid out of bed, my arms wrapped around myself. “Jesse?” I asked.

He jumped a little, but quickly composed himself and looked up from the computer. “What’s up, Sparky? Everythin’ okay?”

I must have still looked stressed from the bad dream. “Just a nightmare.” I said.

He gave me a worried look.

“No, no. Not like those.” I assured him. “Just a run of the mill bad dream.” I walked up behind him. “You look exhausted,” I said, noting the dark circles under his eyes.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He said simply.

I looked at the screen of his computer. “You write?” I asked, scanning the page. I could swear I saw a slight color rise in his face, even in the dim light. “What are you working on?” I leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen. I placed a hand on the table to steady myself.

He was quiet. I suddenly felt like I’d intruded on something very private.

Something brushed my thumb. “Is this a script?” I asked, reading a bit of it over. I was surprised by how well written it was and surprised that Jesse had such a quiet side. “It’s really good.”

Something brushed my hand again and I realized Jesse was absentmindedly rubbing his pinky against my hand like a worry stone. I hadn’t even realized how close we were. My pulse jumped and I blushed.

“It’s just a hobby.” He said with uncharacteristic humility. “Don’t know if it will ever see the light of day, but a man can have dreams.”

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out everything I’d wanted to tell him. “Jesse, I’m sorry for being so distant. I know it was wrong to shut you out like that. I just…”

“You couldn’t handle everythin’ goin’ on?” He said, completing my thought. “I know. I figured you’d need some time to get things right in your head again. I just wanted to be there for ya whenever ya came back to us. And ya did.”

“So you forgive me?” I asked.

He glanced up at me and slid the glasses off of his face, meeting my gaze. “Of course. It wasn’t your fault.”

I leaned into him, pressing myself against his back. He moved his hand and threaded his fingers through mine. I squeezed his hand, too.

Jesse rolled his chair back a bit. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, and suddenly I felt myself falling. I let out a small squeak of surprise as I landed in his lap. “I gotcha, darlin’.” He murmured softly as he caught me.

He gazed at me through half closed eyes, a soft, warm expression on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sure that I shared the same look on my own face. He still smelled of soap, fresh and clean, with the faintest hint of tobacco. He must have showered after I fell asleep. The smell enveloped me and relaxed me. He pressed his forehead to mine, and I wove my hands through his hair. His mechanical hand did the same through my hair, stopping at the nape of my neck just to play with a lock of it.

I could barely hold back the joy I felt. Nothing had changed. If anything, whatever this was had gotten stronger. Being this close to him made my heart ache in the best way, like a fire that would consume me from the inside out. “Jesse…” I whispered, trying to break the silence, but I was too delirious to continue.

I was sure Jesse McCree had kissed dozens of women. His rugged good looks and charm couldn’t be ignored. But I wondered just how many had gotten such an intimate look at who he really was. And when his lips met mine, insistent and warm, I felt like I had been invited to share a completely vulnerable moment with him, something I was sure very few had ever experienced.

His lips were a little rough from exposure to the wind during the day, but still pleasant. He tasted a bit of tobacco and whiskey, but neither so much as to be unpleasant. His whiskers tickled my face as we kissed. I moved my hand to his head and ran my hand through his hair repeatedly as we were locked together, his arms holding me firmly against him. I was glad for it, since I was pretty sure I was incapable of holding myself steady.

He pulled away for only a second, long enough to brush a strand of my hair out of my face. Then he pressed his lips to mine again and we were back in our passionate dance.

When we finally broke away again, he laughed softly. I laughed too and he held me tight.

“Jesse, I’d love to continue this, but I’m so tired.” I confessed. Despite feeling like electricity was running through me, my body had reached its limit.

He closed the lid on his laptop, plunging the room into darkness. “Well, then. Let’s try to get some sleep.” He said with a light chuckle.

I climbed back into bed feeling like I would burst with happiness. I was about to roll and wrap the covers around me when I felt the bed shift a little. Jesse slid into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him, feeling how warm he was. My heart was racing, and when I touched his chest, bare now that he’d removed the bathrobe, I realized his was racing just as fast as mine.

I thought it might take me forever to fall asleep with him right there, but I felt myself drifting off quickly. I felt his hand brush my face, then he kissed my forehead.

“Night, Sparky.” He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Dorado, Mexico – January, 2078

 

I opened my eyes and saw the room lit softly by the morning light from the east-facing balcony door, left open slightly. Cool air spilled into the room, and it smelled like salt. I turned over and came face to face with Jesse. I had to stifle a startled gasp before I remembered what had happened last night. Warmth spilled into me as I replayed the memory again in my head.

He was propped up against the pillows, typing away on his holo phone. When he saw me roll over, he smiled. “Mornin’, Hadley.” He hadn’t bothered to do anything with his hair, and it stuck out at odd angles. That pair of glasses was perched on his nose again.

My heart thumped as I sat up, pushing my fingers through my hair. “Morning, Jesse.”

I picked up my own phone to check for messages and look up the day’s news.

Jesse shifted next to me. “Ya ready for today?” He asked.

“Hell yeah!” I said, full of confidence. “You?”

He laughed. “Maybe. I’m thinkin’ we take a little time for us this mornin’.”

“I could make us some coffee.” I offered. “I bet this place has better coffee than that place in Colorado did.”

“Well now, Sparky, are ya sayin’ you’ll break your rule about not paying for somethin’ ya already have?” He smirked at me, then looked back to his phone.

“Well, someone may have convinced me that it isn’t that bad.” I replied.

He chuckled and swiped to another article on his phone.

I looked over his shoulder, trying to see what he was reading. “I didn’t know you needed glasses.” I teased. “Figured you had twenty-twenty vision with your shooting skills.”

“They prevent strain. Gotta take care of these as long as I can.” He pointed to his eyes.

I took a long look at him. They gave him a scholarly look I’d never associated with him before, and I loved it. “They look good on you, Jesse.” I reached out and pulled them off of his face gently, staring into his eyes, those long eyelashes getting me again. “But you look good without them, too.”

He smirked and quickly grabbed them back from me. He put them on the nightstand next to his Peacekeeper, then wound his arm around me. His warm hand brushed my shoulder and I felt his muscles tighten, bringing me in close. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, even through my tank top. My heart raced and I tried to keep my breathing in check. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and placed my hand on his chest.

Jesse shifted to lay on his side, facing me. I slid my hand down his side to his waist, tracing my fingers over long healed scars and wondering how he had gotten each of them.

He watched me, his expression a mixture of curiosity and fondness. “Better be careful, Sparky.” He teased, his voice low.

He leaned towards me and pressed his cheek against mine. His hand slipped from my shoulder as he lightly moved it down my back, fingers settling just above my hips, sending a quick shiver through me.

“I don’t feel like being careful.” I replied, bold in my comfort with him. I pulled my head back a bit and kissed his ear, then his cheek, then his jaw, following the scruff until my lips met his. They started as a light, tobacco-scented kisses, but got deeper and more untamed with each breath we took.

He pulled away for a moment and flashed that confident smirk of his. 

I giggled. "You're a real charmer, you know that?" I could feel myself blushing, but I didn't mind.

He grinned in response, eyes shining with obvious pride. "So I've been told."

One hand still on my waist, the other in my hair, he pulled me in for another round of wild kisses and we lost ourselves in one another. My legs hooked over his as our hands searched each other for everywhere we could find purchase.

He pulled back from my lips and began kissing the nape of my neck as his hands took a firm hold on my hips. I could feel his hair brush against my cheek, his whiskers scratching my skin as each kiss progressively slid lower down my neck, then to my collar bone. He stopped just above my chest.

I could barely think from all the sensation and emotion running through me. I had never in my wildest dreams thought I could ever be this close to him, and yet here we were.

His hands grabbed the bottom of my tank top. “Sit up, darlin’,” He murmured as he tugged at the soft cotton cloth.

I didn’t hesitate. I sat up and lifted my arms, allowing him to tug the shirt up over my head, exposing my breasts to the cool morning air.

Jesse tossed the shirt carelessly off the bed, neither of us caring where it landed. His rough hands grabbed at my hips again, then slid up to my chest. My heart was pounding, racing faster than it had in any of my training sessions.

His hand traced the tattoo on my shoulder and neck, then down my back. I sighed and shivered. It was the first time he’d seen anything beyond traces of it under shirts and I could see that he was completely fascinated.

An involuntary gasp escaped my lips as his hands slid back around to my front and brushed my breasts. Then, he pushed me down on my back. His metal hand’s icy touch sent a shock through me and my back arched and pressed into his hips as he straddled me. At first he seemed pleased by my reaction, but as I tried unsuccessfully to move away from the cold, he faltered.

He looked down at his mechanical limb and lifted it away quickly. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget about that.” He apologized. He ran his hand through my hair instead where its cold touch would be less intrusive.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, hands exploring my bare skin, sometimes stopping to play with my breasts, resulting in encouraging moans from me.

"Jesse..." I whispered.

He hummed lightly in response.

I let my hands wander his body as well, tracing them over hard angles and soft curves.

He stretched out his legs and pressed his chest to mine, and I shivered at the sensation of our skin touching. He nipped at my ear and a breathy sigh escaped my lips.

“Ya sure ya wanna do this?” He asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

I gazed up at him, locking my eyes with his, only inches apart. They glowed with warmth, but also held a smokey desire I'd never seen before, and it sent a rush through me. I brushed his bangs to his ear, though they fell to hang around his face again. The dark strands tickled my cheek as I lowered my hand and let it wander to the drawstring on his pants. “I think you know the answer to that, Jesse.” I answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

There was a sharp, sudden rap on the door and we froze. Jesse’s hand was instantly on his gun. It happened again and he pulled himself off of me. “What the hell…” I heard him mutter as he walked towards the door. He looked through the peep hole and his posture stiffened. He turned to me. “Hadley, hide.”

The seriousness in his voice and the way he was holding his revolver had me up and scrambling to find my top. It was in the middle of the room, and I snatched it up in my hands. I turned, took one look at Jesse and scrambled to grab the bath robe he’d been wearing last night. “You might want to cover up.” I said, glancing below his waist.

He grabbed the robe, threw it on, and tied it while I went and hid in the bathroom.

I heard the door open and his voice greet whoever was there. “Sombra, what the hell are ya doin’ here?” He growled.

“I’m here to make a deal, McCree.” The woman said.

The door closed and I could hear two sets of footsteps.

“How did ya even know I was in town?” He asked. I could tell by his voice that he was beyond agitated with this Sombra.

She laughed, sarcasm dripping from every sound. “I think you know the answer to that, Jesse.”

She said the phrase almost as if she was mocking him. It sent shivers up my spine. I felt like my privacy had been completely violated.

“I know your little friend is here. You can stop hiding her.” Sombra said, almost flippantly.

There were certain people in the world that could completely creep me out, and this woman was already one of them. I emerged warily, making sure I was within reach of my own pistol should I need it. Jesse was instantly at my side, partially blocking me from her.

She was younger than I’d expected. Her side-shaved hair went from black to a bright purple at the ends. Intelligent, violet eyes analyzed us, deciphering what was going on in seconds. She laughed, this time in earnest, her eyes crinkled in amusement. “Don’t you two have a mission to be focused on?”

I nearly choked on nothing at her words. “How did you know what we were-”

Jesse cut me off. “What kind of deal do ya want, Sombra?”

She sat down at the table he had been working at last night and glared at him, all business again. “I believe we share a common interest.”

Jesse sat down across from her, eyes intense and dark. “You have no idea why we’re here.” He said slowly.

“I saw you at Lumerico headquarters. Don’t lie to me, McCree.” She said. She looked at her long nails for a moment, then back at him. She met his gaze with a confidence I usually only saw in Jesse himself.

Jesse took a long breath. He was silent for a moment, watching Sombra. “So, you’re after Lumerico as well?”

Sombra’s eyes narrowed. “I tried once, but it wasn’t enough. Now I can’t take them down. I have…allegiances I can’t disappoint. But I can give you the information.”

“You know who’s working with Lumerico.” I said, taking a step toward the table.

She didn’t even look at me. She kept her focus on Jesse. “She’s a smart one, McCree.”

I scowled. I didn’t appreciate her condescending tone.

I blinked and the air above the table lit up with purple light. Documents and photos were projected in front of her. She selected one, a long document in small type, and pushed it to Jesse. His eyes scanned the paper quickly. He closed his eyes and sighed. “What’s this gonna cost me?” I could tell by his posture and how tightly his lips were pulled that he didn’t like this arrangement at all.

The young woman’s face fell for a moment, a crack in her seemingly impenetrable armor of confidence. She wiped the sad look from her face almost instantly. “Just a favor in the future.”

“Ya really are desperate.” Jesse said, a hint of a smirk. “Tell ya what. I’ll take that deal. On the condition that it doesn’t affect anyone…” He flicked his eyes to me, then to my necklace with the Overwatch pendant. “…close to me.”

She smiled and pushed the document away. I heard a tone from Jesse’s phone and it lit up, showing that he had a new message. She leaned across the table and tapped her finger to Jesse’s nose, smirking. “No promises, Joel.”

I gave him a strange look. “Joel?”

This time it was Jesse’s turn to scowl at her.

She rose and walked toward the balcony, door still open. She was about to push the door open all the way when she turned and looked straight at me. “By the way, your research was stolen. Be careful out there.”

“My research?” I asked, confused. “What…?”

“You best be leavin’, Sombra.” Jesse hissed. He stepped in front of me, shielding me from her.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, you don’t remember. Sorry, I forgot. Here.” She pulled up another purple glowing document, then a second, and a third, and pushed them towards my phone. It also whirred softly.

I felt my skin crawl. She was hacking our phones. That’s how she knew we were here.

“Don’t say I never gave you anything.” She said. She tossed something off the balcony and waved to both of us. “See you later.”

She vanished before my eyes.

For a moment, I felt like I’d been hit by my own lightning. I stood rooted to the spot, trying to process what she had said.

“My research?” I asked again, turning to my companion. “Jesse, what was I researching?”

He looked just as confused as me.

He grabbed his phone and pulled up the document Sombra had given him. He spent a few minutes reading. “Of course. I shoulda known.”

I was about to look at what Sombra had given me, but I turned. “What is it?” I asked.

“Talon. It’s always Talon. I think this trip just got a lot shorter. This looks like some sort of weapon. We'll need those photos.”

I had to force away a sudden image of the Talon woman that came uninvited into my mind. I took a breath and sat down on the bed. Jesse sat beside me. “You’re okay.” He said soothingly.

“Yeah.” I said, shaking off the tight feeling in my chest.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. “If you need a few minutes…”

“No. I’m fine.” I assured him. I still felt a bit shaken, but it was better that I find out who our adversaries were now rather than later.

He put his arm around me and planted a kiss in my hair. He was quiet for a few moments. “I need a drink.” He sighed.

I watched as he stood, bathrobe swinging behind him. He turned and raised an eyebrow. “Ya still want that coffee?”

I smiled and pushed my phone away. The research could wait. “Yeah. Thanks, cowboy.”

 

He put a hot cup in my hands and sat down next to me again. We were both silent, neither of us moving. His eyes were focused into the distance on something I couldn’t see.

“Jesse, who exactly is Sombra?” I asked.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. “She’s a hacker. The best in the world. Don’t know much about her past that.”

“Why did she find you, specifically?” I finally took a sip of the coffee and smiled. He gave me such a hard time about it, but he knew exactly how I liked it.

He leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs, the cup gripped loosely in his hand. “We’ve traded information before. She plays the game better than anyone else I’ve met. And we flew commercially. Made it easy for her.”

I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. “Why did she call you Joel?”

He looked into his cup and I could see a worried expression on his face. “It’s my middle name.” He said simply. He opened his mouth as if to continue, but closed it again and said nothing.

“Jesse Joel McCree, huh?” I teased. “It’s fitting. I like it.”

He gave me a warning glance and I stopped. He rose and pulled the bathrobe off, then found a button-up shirt in the closet, a tan one, and slipped it on. I’d never realized it before, but all of his shirts were modified to make putting them on easier with his robotic arm. There were buttons going halfway up the sleeve, allowing him to easily slip the metal appendage through.

I felt a stab of sympathy for him, remembering the pain in his eyes when he’d told me what happened. I crossed the room to him and put my hands on that arm, pushing away the hand that was trying to get the buttons closed. “Let me help, Jesse.”

He smiled, but shook me off. “I got it, pumpkin. Don’t worry. Been doin’ this every day for years.”

“Jesse, you don’t have to-“

“I’m fine, Sparky.” He said, a little more forcefully. His eyes darted away from me and he turned, leaving the sleeve the way it was, and stepped past me. He made his way out onto the balcony.

I backed off, unsure of what else to say or do. I’d never seen him so off-balance before and I wasn’t sure how to help him calm his agitation. It made me feel helpless. Despite all the time I’d spent training with him, talking and laughing with him, and being comforted by him, there was still so much to learn about Jesse McCree.

I grabbed my coffee, now beginning to cool, and sat down at the table in the room. I watched him as he lit another cigar and looked out over the ocean.

 

The hills were steep and a tough climb. Jesse had volunteered to carry the heavier tripod while I juggled the camera and large telephoto lens. I’d spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon reading up on just how this thing was supposed to work.

We finally found a hill that gave us a good vantage on the Lumerico building. We had a perfect view into the loading dock and employee parking lot.

A thick pea coat wrapped around me obscured the armor I wore over a black turtle neck and black slacks. Jesse also wore a long, dark leather coat to hide his own body armor. It gave us both a comical look, and I couldn’t help but laugh when I saw our reflections.

Jesse set up the tripod, and I set the camera up, clicking the lens into place on the body. I attached it to the tripod and swiveled it around, pointing it at the bay, which was steeped in bright oranges and dusty reds. I snapped a few test shots, practicing the things I’d learned earlier.

Jesse shed his coat and laid it on the ground. He sat down, took off that familiar old had, and patted a place next to him, motioning for me to come sit with him.

I smiled and slid down next to him. I looked out over the ocean, still and calm. “The weather here is so boring.” I noted. “I’m starting to miss the rain at the Watchpoint.”

“We’ve only been gone two days.” Jesse noted. “But I’m willin’ to bet you miss the Midwest in general.”

I leaned into him and put my arm around his waist. I felt the tension in his muscles release. His posture slumped a bit.

He threw his arm around me and looked at me. His sour mood from earlier was gone and he was all smiles. “How’d ya even get into storm chasin’? That’s not exactly a profession ya just choose out of the blue.”

I laughed and he squeezed me tight, drawing me closer. “You’re right, it isn’t. I was almost in a tornado when I was five. I remember my mom hurrying me to the closet and forbidding me to come out until  it was all over while she kept track of the storm on TV. I was so scared, but afterwards, I was fascinated. I couldn’t learn enough about the weather. I used to get up early just to watch the news in the mornings so I could see the weather.”

“Ya and I would’ve gotten along pretty good as kids.” He said. He looked across the water as well. “I wanted to be a newspaper reporter when I was a kid. Used to get bullied about always having a notebook with me. And then my parents died and I joined the Deadlock gang…” He sighed. “My life didn’t exactly go the way I’d planned.”

I giggled. “It didn’t really go as planned for either of us. We’re a couple of criminals staking out another criminal organization.”

We both laughed at that, but Jesse shook his head. “Sparky, you’re not a criminal.”

“I am!” I insisted. “I’m breaking the Petras Act right now, same as you!”

He chuckled, a dark look in his eyes. “You’ll never be guilty of the atrocities I took part in.”

“You mean what you did with Blackwatch.” I guessed. He tensed and I knew I’d guessed right. I hesitated a bit. I wasn’t sure how he’d react to my snooping. “I… I read up on what Blackwatch was accused of.”

He looked away. “Ya mind if we didn’t talk about this right now, darlin’?”

I reached for his hand and threaded my soft, warm fingers through his cold, metal ones. He squeezed back gently. I tried to change the subject. “Can you feel that? Me, I mean, with my fingers.” After this morning, I knew it was a risky question, but anything was apparently better than talking about Blackwatch.

I was surprised when he let out a soft laugh. “Sort of.” He replied. “I can feel pressure and some temperature when things are really cold or hot.” He turned so he was facing me. “So, if ya go grabbin’ that hand, just make sure to squeeze and lemme know you’re there.”

I immediately gave his hand a hard squeeze. “I’m here, Jesse.”

He smiled and reached out with his free hand. His fingers danced under my chin and pulled me forward so he could plant a light kiss on my forehead, then on my lips.

I responded with a kiss of my own, a little more forceful than I’d intended. He looked surprised, and I felt a little pride at being able to catch him a bit off guard.

“Whoa, there, darlin’.” He whispered, pulling away so he could speak. “That’s my job.”

 “You sure we aren’t compromising the mission?” I asked curiously.

“It’ll still be a while. Don’t see why we can’t at least enjoy each other.”

We were both silent as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. The wind picked up a bit, making us both a little chilly.

 “Ya know, the team is bound to ask questions when we get back.” He said, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“I know.” I said, returning his happy smile.

“Ya ready for what they’re gonna say?” He said. He tightened his grip on my hand and smirked. “You know Lena’s gonna have a ton of questions.”

I sighed. “She always does _.”_

Jesse’s eyes narrowed and I followed his gaze. There was a black SUV being waved into the gates of the parking lot.

“Right on time.” He grumbled. He stood, placing his hat on his head again and peering through the viewfinder of the camera. I kept watch around us for any movement. The ease I had been feeling up until this point vanished, replaced by a heavy sense of dread.

“Someone’s waitin’ for them.” He said.

I nodded and took his place at the camera, shifting the settings like I’d read. I kept my breathing calm, hoping to not betray how completely terrified I was I snapped a few photos before zooming in more and taking a few more.

“What do ya see?” Jesse asked, leaning over my shoulder, almost as if we could both see through the camera if we tried hard enough. I could tell he didn’t like not knowing what was going on. I sighed and let him take another look.

“There’s the weapon.” He whispered. They were loading a small crate into the car.

I motioned for him to take photos of what he was seeing. His finger came down on the button several times. Finally, he stepped away.

“I think we have enough.” I said. I made a movement to start disassembling the camera equipment, but at that moment, the SUV turned and its lights glinted in the large lens. Almost instantly, the camera exploded. Glass flew everywhere, cutting my face. I could feel each shard like a stinging needle as they flew by.

“Sniper!” Jesse yelled. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the ground. We rolled a bit and ended up behind a small bank.

“Jesse! Your gun!” I said. I could feel blood dripping down my face from below my eye.

“No!” He growled back. “I can’t return fire on them! We’re outta range! We need to retreat!”

I pulled my pistol off of its clip. “Okay. Lead the way, Jesse.” I hoped he didn’t hear the way my voice trembled. The sniper’s bullet had been meant for one of us, but somehow, we’d both escaped. I had a moment of hesitation as I realized that I’d almost lost Jesse, and the thought felt like a vice had been placed around my heart.

“Hadley, let’s go!” He called after me.

I took off running, my heart pounding in my ears. Now wasn’t the time to worry about what ifs. He was fine and alive and trying to get us to safety, wherever that was.

He headed for a steep incline in front of us. He slid expertly while I had a few starts and stops. He was waiting at the bottom for me to steady me. We were both breathing heavy, especially me. We continued down the path, sometimes finding faster ways to cut our way to the bottom.

Despite how scared I was, I trusted Jesse, and when I looked at his face, I didn’t see fear. Instead, I saw anger and determination. It scared me a little. I’d never seen him look so intense before.

Pain still flared in my face as we ran, made more intense by beads of sweat that formed around the cuts and dripped into them.

We made it back into the hotel in record time. Jesse grabbed a few important items, his laptop and bag, and left everything else. It was so methodical that I knew he’d done this before, many times. He sent an emergency signal to Winston. He was on the comm with us almost immediately. “Mission went sideways!” Jesse said, his voice full of frustration. He didn’t even wait for Winston to comment. “We need to get out.”

“I can send the plane, but it will still be about ten hours before it gets there.”  Winston said. “Is anyone hurt?”

Jesse turned and finally noticed my injuries. His face fell, eyes wide. “Yeah.” He said, suddenly sounding far older and wearier than I’d ever noticed. “Sparks took some shrapnel to her face.”

“I’ll send Angela and Lena. Here are the coordinates. Lay low and we’ll get to you soon.” Winston promised.

The call ended and Jesse was instantly at my side. He looked at the wounds, one of which was still oozing blood heavily. “Hold on, Sparky.” He walked to the bathroom and found a washcloth and ran it under hot, steaming water. He was back in an instant.

I flinched as he knelt and did his best to clean my wounds.

It was like I was seeing him for the first time. His hands trembled. His teeth were clenched. Guilt was written on his face, and I could still see anger sparking in his eyes behind a veil of sorrow.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

I reached out and touched his cheek, stopping him for a moment.

He took a breath and pressed his hand against mine on his face. We sat there for a few moments in silence. Then, he shifted and went back to cleaning the wounds on my face. One stung more than the others, and he gingerly removed a shard of glass from the skin in front of my ear. Once he was sure there was no other damage, he gave the washcloth to me and told me to keep pressure on the largest cut near my hairline.

He walked to the door and turned to me, warning me not to leave until he got back. It wasn’t going anywhere, but it must have made him feel better to give me some kind of instruction on how to proceed. Living life on the road for so many years made him good at planning ahead.

 I stood and went to look at myself in the mirror, but I immediately regretted it. Blood had soaked my hair near the large gash. It had seeped down my bangs, leaving a red streak. There was another somewhat large cut under my right eye, the one I’d noticed bleeding immediately afterwards. Numerous small cuts peppered the rest of my face. I’d come very close to having my eyes injured. I shook at this thought. I’d relied on my sight all my life and the idea of never seeing a tornado again made me panic, even though I was fine.

The door opened behind me and Jesse called to me. “Room’s paid. Time to go.” He said quickly. He had his laptop bag over his shoulder and continued to stare at me to hurry me up.

 

If I’d thought the race to the hotel was stressful, the race out of town in the opposite direction was even more harrowing. Every shadow was a Talon agent on our tail. My hand was constantly ready to draw my weapon. I’d cleared my mind, making sure I was ready to use it. This was one of the times Jesse had warned me about and I knew I couldn’t hesitate if someone threatened us.

Once we made it to the hills on the west side of the city, we stopped to take a break. The darkness hid us from view as we settled down near a small stream under short palm trees. I took a few deep breaths to get my heartbeat under control. Jesse checked around us, making sure we were absolutely alone.

“How ya holdin’ up?” He asked, holstering his Peacekeeper. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Now that we were out of the city, I was feeling a little better. “I’m good.” I replied.

He nodded and took a look at his holo phone, checking our position and figuring out our next move. “Still got eight hours ‘til they can get to us.”

“We’ll have to find a place to hide.” I noted. “Far away from here, preferably.”

He chuckled a little, and I felt instantly reassured, hearing him sound a bit more like the Jesse I was familiar with. “Gotta keep goin’.”

We moved further and further out into the vegetation that surrounded the city. There was lush jungle and well-manicured farmland. We carefully crossed the fields, making sure we weren’t easily spotted. After another two hours of walking, Jesse stopped. “This is it. Let’s find a place to shelter.”

We were on the edge of another large field, but at the edge, there were tall trees with thick roots. Jesse pulled off his coat and laid it between two very large roots. He sat down and laid back against the tree. “Might as well get some rest.” He sighed.

I nodded. “Go head. I’ll keep watch.”

“Not me. You’re the one who needs sleep, Sparky. I’ll keep watch.”

I gave him a grateful smile. I was exhausted, though I didn’t want to admit it. I sat down with him and laid my head on his chest. He ran his hand absentmindedly through my hair. It was comforting and sweet, and I relaxed after a while. Still, all of my senses were alert and I couldn’t force myself to dream.

“You’re safe, Hadley.” He whispered, noting my restlessness. “We’re safe. Don’t worry, darlin’.”

 

I don’t know how or when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, the sun was bright and the air was warmer than it had been the past few mornings. Jesse had dozed off next to me. I shook him awake. “Jesse. Jesse, what time is it?”

He groaned and checked his holo phone. “Seven. They should be here anytime.”

I was up instantly, scanning the horizon for the familiar Orca aircraft.

Jesse took a few moments to stretch and work out a sore spot in his neck. He picked up his coat and threw it over his arm. It was already a little too warm for it.

Suddenly, we heard a crashing noise behind us. I whirled around, drawing my pistol and pointing it in the direction of the commotion. Jesse threw his coat to the ground again and drew his revolver. My finger hovered on the trigger of my gun. I could feel myself shaking. This was it. This was where I had to face everything Jesse told me I would have to one day.

Heavy steps moved towards us. I saw Jesse glance at me out of the corner of his eye, silently directing me to his side. I made quick, quiet steps toward him and we faced the threat side by side.

“Ya know the drill.” He whispered.

Both of us were so focused that it took us a minute to register what stepped out of the low leaves. A black cow snorted then mooed loudly. It continued into the field to graze.

I let out a long sigh and a quick laugh. “It’s just a cow.”

Jesse smirked, but his eyes were warm.

 

We heard the Orca before we saw it. The aircraft landed in the field next to us. When the loading door opened, Angela and Lena were waiting for us.

Lena greeted us first, excitement and relief in her voice. “You made it! And here I was so worried those Talon baddies would get to you first!” She hugged me tight, then Jesse.

“Ya think I’d let Talon get the best of me without a fight?” Jesse said with a laugh as they embraced.

Lena laughed. “Good to see you too, McCree.”

Angela took a look at my face. “Those are some nasty cuts. What happened out there?”

“A sniper blew our camera apart.” I explained. “I was going to get it from the tripod. I’m lucky I wasn’t any closer.”

Lena and Angela exchanged a worried glance with Jesse, who merely nodded to them. Their expressions all turned dark. Lena especially looked distraught.

Angela focused on me again. “Well, these will heal up perfectly fine, I think, though that large one might scar.”

I sat in one of the seats and strapped myself in. Lena and Angela did the same, though Jesse just sat on the floor nearby, back to the closed loading door, his legs bent and slightly open, hat pulled low over his face. He looked so tired.

The engines sprang to life and we were gone again, leaving barely a trace that the plane had ever been in the field at all.

 

Once we were in the air, I freed myself from the restraints and walked to join Jesse, keenly aware that both Angela and Lena were keeping an eye on us.

“You alright, cowboy?” I asked with a smile. I slid down the glass to sit down with him.

He laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, I reckon I’m alright.” He smiled a brilliant smile at me, despite his weary eyes. “Some adventure, huh, Sparky?”

The events of the past twenty-four hours replayed in my mind. His kisses, Sombra’s appearance, the fact that the bullet could have easily killed one of us…

My chest tightened at that thought again. Just the thought of losing him was so painful that I was taken aback by the force of my emotion. I could feel tears building in the corners of my eyes, but I looked away and blinked them back.

We'd have a lot to deal with when we got back, but for now, we had a while to catch our breath. “Yeah. Some adventure.” I whispered and let him slip his arm around my waist and pull me close. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! I know I don't do these often, but I wanted to A.) aplologize for how long it took me to update, and B.) thank everyone who has been with me this long. Your kudos and comments are such encouragements to me. Thanks for sticking around! We're almost there!
> 
> \- Shay

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – March, 2078

 

Jesse and I were lead from the hangar to Winston’s lab. I was more rested than Jesse, and as I glanced at him walking next to me, I could see the dark circles under his eyes and tired slope of his shoulders that replaced his normal proud posture. For the first time, his youthful energy was gone and couldn’t hide the fact that he was pushing forty. Still, he matched my steps, determined to get this over with.

Winston was waiting in his office, two chairs to the right of his desk.

“Are they okay for debriefing?” Winston asked, concern evident in his voice.

“A little banged up, but they’re fine.” Lena quipped in response.

Winston nodded. “Thank you. Now, if you’ll give us a bit.”

Angela and Lena retreated, quickly exiting Winston’s lab.

Winston turned his yellow eyes on us. “You two sure look like you’ve seen better days.” He motioned to the two chairs and swiveled his own to face them.

I sighed heavily. My body was sore, and the cut on my forehead twinged a bit. “You could say that.” I said with a weak laugh. I took a seat, grateful for the break.

Jesse however, remained standing. “Not the first time I’ve been extracted after a failed mission.” He said with a crooked smile. He moved so that he was standing directly behind me, hand resting gently on my shoulder.

“Anyway, it’s definitely Talon that Lumerico is cozyin’ up to.” Jesse explained. “And they’re creatin’ some sort of weapon.”

“We saw them moving it in a crate.” I said.

“And we’d have gotten the photos if it weren’t for their sniper.” Jesse growled. “And I think I know who was behind the scope.”

He and Winston shared a glance. “Amelie.” Winston muttered.

“Who?” I asked, but neither the gorilla, nor Jesse answered.

“Without the photos, how are you sure what it is they have?” Winston asked.

I looked up and saw Jesse’s jaw flex as his face went to stone.

“I could tell ya, but I don’t think you’re gonna like what you hear.”

\--------------------------------------------------

We left Winston’s lab late. I wasn’t sure what time it was. The point was dark, lit only by a few choice floodlights.

Jesse’s spurs echoed off the cliffs and towers around us. His eyes were dark and his expression somewhere between anger and exhaustion.

He was right to fear Winston’s knowledge of Sombra’s involvement in the mission and that Sombra had been involved with him before, though in his defense it was before he’d answered the recall. Winston had a right to worry for the safety of Overwatch, but from what Jesse said, she probably knew about the recall all along.

Coupled with the attack on Genji by two agents that tracked him to the Watchpoint, Winston was starting to fear that Talon was well aware of our actions. This left both of us in an anxious mindset. Neither of us wanted to talk.

I followed him to his room to make sure he didn’t collapse and fall asleep somewhere. It was the first time I’d ever seen where his room was located. It wasn’t too far from my own, but down a hall I’d never had a reason to explore before.

I turned my eyes away for privacy as he typed his code into the keypad next to the door. The door slid open and I was able to get a glimpse inside, the room lit by a small floor lamp. The layout was like my own room, not as sparsely furnished, but still fairly empty. There were a few books on a nightstand, one left upside down to mark Jesse’s place. There were a few hats laid out neatly on a dresser. I recognized a familiar bottle of whiskey standing near them, half empty.

Jesse sighed audibly and turned to me, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me in close. He said nothing, only burying his face in my hair and breathing deeply. We stood there for a while, relishing both the warmth of each other and the safety of being home.

“We should get some rest, Jesse.” I murmured into his neck. I pulled away to let him go, but instead of unwinding his arm, he tightened his grip.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’?” He asked with a tired laugh. He guided me slowly into the room and flipped on a light switch next to the door.

“Back to my room.” I said, but I didn’t resist. Honestly, I didn’t want to leave him.

He smiled and slid the door closed behind us. “You’re place is right here, sweetheart.” He kissed my forehead and sat down on the bed, slipping his boots off and stretching his toes, still inside white socks.

“I thought your room would have more…horses. Maybe a giant picture of John Wayne…” I teased.

“Easy there! A man can only take so much!” He laughed. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, throwing it across the room. He stretched out on the bed on top of the comforter, arms behind his head. “You comin’, Sparky?”

I smiled and slipped the turtleneck over my head as I stepped toward him.

“If I wasn’t so tired, we could continue what we started in Dorado.” He said with a low growl.

I pulled back the covers next to him and slipped under, shimmying out of my pants. The sheets felt like heaven after a night in a jungle and the Orca.

Jesse went to flip off the light, and in the darkness, I could hear him undoing his belt, the ridiculous belt buckle rattling loudly.

When he returned, he joined me under the covers, in only a pair of boxers.

I snuggled close to him, his beard tickling my neck. “Thank you, Jesse” I whispered.

I felt him shift. “For what, darlin’?”

“For saving my life.” I replied. “I hadn’t said anything and I really felt like I needed to.”

He slipped his arms around my waist and pressed closer to me. “Ain’t a thing I won’t do for my team, Hadley.”

\--------------------------------------------------

We woke to a loud knocking on Jesse’s door.

“McCree! We’ve got an issue! We’ve tried calling, but you won’t answer! Everything okay?”

I groaned. What did Torbjorn want so early?

I rolled over to see Jesse was still sound asleep, mouth hanging open. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Jesse, I think you’re needed.”

“McCree! Hurry!” There was another loud sound and Jesse finally stirred.

“What’s goin’ on?” He asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

“I don’t know.” I said. I pushed the covers off of me and swung my feet out of the bed, picking up my pants and quickly stepping into them. I grabbed my shirt and threw it on, then ran my hands through my hair to fix it up a bit.

There was a mirror and sink in the room, and I took a look at my makeup, now almost completely gone after two days.

Jesse got himself together while I pushed the door open a bit and stuck my head out to greet Torbjorn.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

He looked surprised to see me and faltered. “Oh, hi Sparks. Um, Winston needs McCree in his lab. Something about a former leader of the Deadlock gang, if I recall correctly.”

“Deadlock gang?” I heard Jesse say behind me. “What the hell are they up to?”

“We’ll be right there.” I said to the engineer. “Give us just a bit.”

 

The bright morning sun couldn’t banish the chill that still hung in the morning air as we crossed the open space in front of Winston’s lab. Jesse’s jaw was tight as he held his hat on against a blast of wind, sweeping his dark bangs around his face.

I gave him a worried look. Nothing good could be coming if the Deadlock Gang was involved.

Winston was staring up at a large orange hologram map of the world when we arrived. Angela stood near him, adjusting her labcoat. Reinhardt was leaning against the wall next to the map, arms crossed over a white t-shirt that strained against his muscular form.

“There’s just so much going wrong. We’re such a small group. How are we-“ Winston was cut off by Jesse clearing his throat.

The three turned around to see us waiting.

“Perfect. We can get started now!” Reinhardt shouted.

“Maybe a little less loud?” I asked sheepishly. “We did just wake up, after all.”

“Of course, little lady. My apologies.” Reinhardt said with a broad smile.

Torbjorn laughed. “Didn’t get much sleep last night?” He said with a wink.

Jesse ignored him, while I rolled my eyes. “After the few days we’ve had, a week wouldn’t be enough sleep.”

Torbjorn chuckled. “Fair enough, Miss Sparks.”

“So, what’s goin’ on with Deadlock?” Jesse asked.

“It appears the old leader was ousted recently. Reyes failed to take him in when he caught you.” Mercy said.

“And he’s stirring up trouble in the area to get back at the gang. It’s become a big problem for the civilians that are getting caught in the middle.” Winston finished.

“Ol’ Hammy Johnson.” Jesse said with a snort. “Shocked it took this long for someone to toss his ass out. That man was a real piece of work.”

Winston shifted awkwardly. “We need you to get in and take him out.” He said. “Sorry to have to request this of you, but you know him better than any of us could ever hope to.”

A shadow crossed Jesse’s face. He furrowed his eyebrows and looped his thumbs into his belt. “There’s no other way, huh?”

“I figured you’d be eager to get revenge on him. What did you call him when you first got here?” Angela said, ever the diplomat.

“That son of a bitch.” Jesse finished. “Left me to get caught by Reyes. But, I’m not lookin’ for revenge.” He said, a small smile playing across his lips, tugging at the sharp sides of his beard. “Wouldn’t have ended up here without his impeccable sense of self-preservation.”

“There has to be a better way to take him out than sending Jesse in alone.” I protested. I stepped to his side, placing myself between the four of them and Jesse. “Besides, we just got back from a mission. Maybe we should both be resting a bit.”

“She has a point, you know.” Angela said. “I can’t have the agents getting hurt because they’re too exhausted to do proper field work.”

Jesse shook his head. “Naw, I can be ready to head out in a few hours.”

Winston nodded. “Thank you, McCree. Also, we’re having Lena fly you into New Mexico. With this whole Sombra mess I don’t think it’s wise to have our agents flying commercially anymore. She’ll be piloting one of the old Blackwatch evac ships to get you in.”

Jesse crossed his arms across his chest. “Just like old times.” He said, a dark tone to his voice.

The rest of the group looked awkwardly at one another.

I wasn’t sure if he was upset about not being able to fly commercially or having to take the Blackwatch ship. Curiosity tugged at me again. Why was he so hesitant to talk about Blackwatch?

The others struck up an unrelated conversation.

I felt Jesse press his hand into the small of my back. “Come on, Sparky. One round at the practice range before I have to go?”

\----------------------------------------

Afternoon was giving way to evening as I walked with Jesse to the hangar. His red and gold serape waved a bit in the wind as he slipped his Peacekeeper into its holster and eyed the small jet ahead of us. White numbers and letters gleamed on it, almost as if it hadn’t been stored in the hangar for years without use or regular upkeep. Torbjorn had looked the Aurora over earlier in the day and declared it safe for travel, but I felt my heart quicken a bit at the thought of Jesse spending so much time over the ocean in it.

“Relax, Sparky. It will be fine. I trust Lena. I know ya do, too.” Jesse said, trying to reassure me.

We were quiet for a bit while the engineer and the pilot ran tests on some of the mechanics in the lift thrusters.

“Not sure how long this mission will last.” Jesse said after a while of watching the two.

Torbjorn gave a final thumbs up to Lena, to which she replied with a cheery salute.

“You never really are.” I laughed. “Good thing I’m patient.”

“Darlin’, you’re the least patient person I know, and that’s includin’ Genji.” He chuckled, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I said, confused. “He was very patient with me.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow. “Then he ain’t the Genji I remember.”

Lena leaned out of the jet’s open bay door. “Alright, McCree! We’re cleared for takeoff!”

Jesse squeezed me. “Well, that’s my ride.”

I took a few seconds to bury my face in his shoulder. Before I hadn’t worried so much, but now, I couldn’t deny the strangled feeling in my chest. I knew I was going to miss him. “Be careful, cowboy.”

 He gave me a tight hug. “No promises, Sparky.” He replied.

I backed away from the area to watch from a safe distance. Jesse trotted to the jet and stepped into the loading bay. The door closed, blocking him from sight, and Lena brought the engines to life. The Aurora lifted upwards, then the engines rotated to their normal flight positions and the jet began to pick up speed, faster and faster until they were gone a minute later.

I sighed. I hated having Jesse whisked away so quickly again. I knew, as he’d explained to me during our practice session, that he felt a responsibility to help the people he’d once hurt as a member of the Deadlock gang.

I waved goodbye to Torbjorn and headed back towards my room. I heard familiar steps behind me, the sound of small heels on the hard floor.

“Sparks, may I talk to you for a moment?” Angela asked.

I turned and saw the blonde doctor standing with a hand on her hip.

“Of course.” I said with a nod. “What’s up?”

Her eyes darted around, looking down the hall past me. “Maybe somewhere a little more private?”

“Well, my room is just around the corner.” I said.

“That will work.” She said.

She didn’t look nervous. Worried was more what I would have called her demeanor. She fiddled with a necklace that hung near her collar.

I slid the door closed behind us and flipped the light on. The only place for us to sit was a small round table with two chairs.

I poured myself a glass of wine. I offered some to her, but she shook her head.

I sat down with her, setting the glass of wine down in front of me on the table. “What’s going on?”

A smile tugged at her mouth. “I see you and McCree are quiet close.” She mused.

I blushed. I’d known this was coming, but it still didn’t make it any less awkward. Jesse and I hadn’t exactly made it a secret in the short time we were back, either. “Yeah. He’s pretty great.” I said, feeling myself turn even more red.

“He’s a sweet guy.” Angela continued. “I just think you should know what you’re getting into.”

I took a sip from the glass. “What do you mean?”

She shifted awkwardly. “McCree has… enemies.”

I blinked, unsure why she was bringing this up. “Of course he does. I’d imagine there are at least some Deadlock members that would shoot him on sight.”

“These enemies are more recent.” She said. “I know it’s not my place to tell you about his time in Blackwatch, but…”

I laughed, a bit sarcastically. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll never know. His lips have been sealed on that front.”

She smiled, but said nothing. “Again, it’s not my place, but there are powerful people in the world that would like for nothing more than to see Jesse McCree dead. If they catch wind of your relationship with him…”

The full weight of what she was saying hit me like a wave. “You mean they could use me to get to him.”

She nodded. “I’m not saying you two shouldn’t be together. In fact, I haven’t seen Jesse this happy in a long time. Poor guy has been making eyes at you for months and I’m glad it finally worked out. Anyway, my point is that you should just take care. Always know your surroundings and who you’re with.”

I did my best to ease her worries. "I've been trained by the best. No need to worry about me."

She sighed, smiling softly, though I could see her anxiety tugging at her countenance."You're still new to this, Sparks. Promise me you'll be careful."

I nodded. "Of course." I said, though I could tell she didn't fully beleive me.

 

Angela left not long after. I was left sitting alone with the glass of wine, missing Jesse and also worried about the people that wanted him dead. It seemed strange to me that he kept being allowed to go off on his own with so many threats hanging over him. But from what I knew about him, he had a wandering heart and was probably hard to keep in one place for a long period of time.

I took a long drink from the glass. Eventually he was going to have to tell me. If I was in danger, we couldn’t keep shelving the conversation for another time.

I kept mulling over Angela’s words, and they pulled me downward further and further into worry.

I remembered the documents Sombra had given to me and finally took a look at them on my phone. They were a welcome distraction from my current mental state. I was amazed by what I read. There were notes, drawings, schematics, and plans for a complex weather generation system.

I marveled at the level of detail, and also cursed myself for not being able to remember where I’d left off.

Suddenly, a memory formed in my mind. I grabbed onto it, desperate for it not to slip away.

I was in the comm room, several others milling around me. Winston watched from nearby, smiling. He was wearing a headset, as were most of the other people in the room.

Another woman was handling communications with the ship we’d deployed my technology on, keeping in touch with both the pilot and commander of the ship.

“Alright, Sparks. You’re up.” She said, handing me her headset.

I slipped it on, carefully avoiding the ponytail bobbing from the top of my head. My heart raced and my face burned. This was really it. Everything I'd been working toward had lead to this. I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

“Blackwatch ship, this is Sparks, do you copy?”

A woman’s voice replied - the pilot. “Loud and clear, Watchpoint. We have the devices ready to deploy. I’ll let you know if there’s any trouble.”

A few seconds went by and a man’s voice came in over the comms. “Working great so far. This hurricane is throwing us around, though.”

“Just keep the plane steady. It can handle the turbulence.” Winston guided.

From somewhere in the background of the plane, I heard an agitated voice. “This better work, Reyes. The plane’s either gonna fall apart in the storm or we’re gonna get shot down, and I don’t feel like dyin’ today.”

The memory ended abruptly as I realized I recognized that voice.

“Jesse.” I whispered. “That was Jesse…”

\-------------------------------------------------

Watchpoint: Gibraltar – April, 2078

Two weeks passed and I still worried about Jesse. However, he texted and called when he was able, though that wasn’t much. I hadn’t brought up my memory yet. I wanted to wait and tell him about it in person. However, coupled with Angela’s warning, it only drove my curiosity to finally have him tell me about Blackwatch that much further.

I sat in my office that morning reviewing satellite data from overnight, trying to put my worry about Jesse away for a bit so I could work. There had been a violent tornado outbreak on the plains and I wanted to see the radar data.

As soon as I looked at it, I immediately knew something was wrong. I grabbed my holo phone and called Mei. “Hey, I need a second opinion on this, can you come look?”

“Sure, Sparks.” She answered cheerfully.

I turned my attention back to the loop on my screen. One after another, storms fired up and moved away from the same spot on the map. Sometimes, it happened that storms fired in the same place for a while, but this was unusual. Four, five, six storms over four hours.

Mei burst into my office and I showed her the loop as well.

Her eyes widened with the same alarm. “That’s not normal.” She said.

“I know.” I replied. “I don’t know what could possibly be doing that.”

Her eyes narrowed in thought. “Hmm…Call Winston. We need to investigate further.”

 

Minutes later, I had both Mei and the gorilla on the green couch in my office. The couch sagged to one side under Winston’s weight, but held admirably.

“So, what do we want to do?” I asked. My mind was whirling. How could this be happening?

“We can go in to check it out.” Winston suggested. “Hopefully it will just be some kind of anomaly.”

Mei sighed. “I hope so.” She swiped at her holo phone. “Every single one of those storms produced a tornado. And they all traveled roughly the same path. The governor of Kansas has declared a state of emergency in the area.”

I felt my heart twist as I thought back to the damage I’d seen before in my career. “Any fatalities?” I asked.

Mei nodded, her eyes misting over. “Thirty. Fifteen were in an elementary school.”

I inhaled reflexively at the number, especially the number of children. It had been years since that many people had been killed during a tornado outbreak. I could practically see the little memorials that would be set up near the remains of the school. My heart broke and I could feel tears burning in the corner of my eyes. It was such a tragedy. 

I sniffed a bit and looked at the ceiling for a moment to blink away the emotion. When I was ready, I started packing my things. “Winston, how soon can we leave?”

“We’ll have to fuel up the Orca.” Winston said. His glasses slipped from his nose and he pushed them back up without missing a beat. “We can be on our way by noon.”

Mei placed her holo phone in her pocket. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”


End file.
